Beautiful Summer
by toonmili
Summary: After everyone saw his greying underpants. Severus Snape decides to get a summer job to buy somew new pairs. One day, while off on lunch he runs into someone unexpected.
1. The Task Of Begging

STORY: Beautiful Summer

SUMMARY: Severus decides to get a summer job and it turns out to be the best summer ever..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus walked into a run down kitchen where his mother, Eileen was preparing dinner. She had been doing so for the past hour and was moving even more slowly than he last remembered. She was absentmindedly chopping some carrots when he approached her.

"Mother, I need some new clothes," he started.

"What's wrong with the clothes you have now, they're fine."

She punched the knife slowly trough the carrot. It was very frustrating to see a witch cook like a muggle.

"Not these clothes, I mean underwear," he replied under his breath. It was not his finest moment asking his mother for money so he could buy new underpants.

"Well if it's just underpants... who's going to see them, unless..." She turned her attention away from the knife to her son.

At first he didn't get it then he saw the reaction on her face. "Oh heavens no, I just need some new pairs."

She nodded. "Good, I don't think I'm ready for grandkids just yet." She went back to cutting the carrots slowly.

"The Money?" he asked.

"Ask your father."

This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid. He hated having to ask his father for anything. There would always be a preceding lecture followed by stabs at his character and maybe even a punch or two if he was drunk.

Whenever he wanted something from his father he would have to ask him a full two weeks before he would need the thing and if he needed money he would have to ask a month before said paycheque arrived. Money did not last long with his father. Most of the times about eighty percent of it would be finished before he walked trough the door. Needless to say he was Joe the barman's favourite customer.

He walked into the living room where his father had slumped on the couch watching football match that he had bet on. "Excuse me father."

He looked up at him with a look of disappointment on his face. "Why the F--k you always seem to interrupt me when I'm doing something important."

Oh so he was in a good mood. "I just needed some money sir, to buy some underpants."

"Why the F--k do you need new underpants. Are you shagging some bird, I will not have any rascals in my house, god know one is enough."

"No I'm not, I need new underpants because the ones I have a greying."

The man with his face turned form the TV to him and turned up his nose at him. "Well you're a grown man; get your sorry ass a job. It's time you start pulling your own weight around here. Don't ask me for nothing. You and your mother are sucking me dry. Tobias I need this, father I need that..."

He turned around and walked up the stairs into his bedroom. He took out his trunk, where he was still packed and examined the underpants. All his pairs where the identical shade of grey that Lily saw. He could understand why she would think that they needed washing but some black clothes had just run on them, they were perfectly clean. Either way he needed some new underpants. He was certain that James would use the spell on him again. The next time it happened he would have to best pair of underpants... maybe a pair of batman boxers...yes... that would impress a muggleborn.

He stopped at the thought. Was he actually fussing about the underpants because of what Lily said? Was he serious... did he actually believe that a pair of underpants would impress her...Merlin's beard he was a sad creature. But all the same he had to be prepared if it would happen again.

So if his father wanted him to get a job then a job he would get.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Severus had secured a job in a book store. He took the train with some coins he found in the couch and travelled to Liverpool. No one he knew lived there so he would have a hard time running into anyone from school. His job was pretty basic; all he had to do was take the book list from customers and retrieve all the school books on the list. He had already done it so many times all he had to know was the year the student was in and he would return with all the books that were on the list without looking at it. The boss, Mr. Whiteman absolutely loved him. He was getting through twice as many customers than any other person working there.

After a week he had earn sufficient money to buy at least one pair of designer underwear but he wasn't satisfied with the tally. He decided that he could throw in a new set of robes and a new pair of gloves for potions as well. For that he would need a lot more money, the exchange rate between muggle and wizard money was not favourable at the moment.

When he was on is lunch break he walked down the street looking for something to eat. His mother prepared bread and cabbage for him but he wasn't in the mood to eat that. Now that he was making his own money he decided to treat himself to something from one of the shops. The possibilities were endless; he could have anything he wanted. He decided that he would skip entrées and go for a dessert. About a block down the street from the book shop was an ice-cream and dessert parlour. He wanted to try some ice-cream. He walked up to the serving counter and stood in line, looking down at the many flavours, there were so many. He had no idea what to try. The two people in line had both made up their minds and had already paid and left. He stood there looking trough the glass case reading the names of all the flavours. There were regular ones like Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla, then there were ones like, Cookie dough, Rocky Road, Guinness, and things he never tried before.

"Are you ready to order Severus?" the server asked him.

"Sure," he replied not looking at the girl behind the counter. He had his eyes on the Rum and Raisin that he was going to order. "I'll take to Rum and Raisin, two scoops and a piece of chocolate cake."

"Coming right up, Severus." The girl said from beyond the counter.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet, a leather case muggles use to carry around muggle money. He felt pretty good with his wallet. In fact he changed all his money to singles so it would look even fuller.

He walked up to the cash register and paid for his things then took a seat at one of the table in the shop. Someone came and rest a beautiful china dish on his table. There was a large slice of cake, that looked more like two slices and on the side was three large scoops of ice cream with a cherry on top. He was certain he did not pay for all of this; the server must have made a mistake.

"Excuse me miss but I think you made a mistake." He took his eyes of the dessert and looked up at the person who had served him. "Merlin's Beard!!"

There with an almost smiling face, was Lily Evans.

Note: Okay so I decided to try to write something different for a change.


	2. My Good Opinion Once Ruined

CHAPTER: My Good Opinion Once Ruined...

"Excuse me miss but I think you made a mistake." He took his eyes of the dessert and looked up at the person who had served him. "Merlin's Beard!!"

There with an almost smiling face, was Lily Evans.

Of all the bloody shops he could have stepped into, he had to go in the one shop with Lily Evans. "What are you doing here?"

She scoffed. "I work here. What are you doing in this obviously muggle establishment. This must be blasphemy.

"I'll have you know," he started picking up his desert fork. "That I have just now acquired employment to assist me in my comprehension of the least desirable inhabitants of this fine country."

Lily mumbled what he said to herself, as if trying to understand it. "So you got a job, working for a muggle."

"Not quite the same but in essence yes, I got a job."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took out a note pad and took a pencil from behind her ear. "Can I get you anything else, ice-cappuccino maybe?

He nodded. "Yes I think I will try a cup." He waited until Lily was out of sight to hold his head in horror. Him eating ice-cream and cake...it did nothing for his image. She must have thought that he was some sort of a nancy boy. But he couldn't act embarrassed, that would only make it worse. He had to do this with dignity.

Lily returned from beyond the counter with a cup of foamy cappuccino, with whip cream and shavings of chocolate on top. She placed it next to his plate but she didn't leave, she took a seat opposite him. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm on my break..." she said seeing his face.

She took out of a small brown bag with a sandwich wrapped in wax paper. She took a small bite of the sandwich and frowned. "Oh my god, what is that." She said looking down at it.

He took a small piece of cake. "It appears to be corned beef."

"Yes, I can see that. It's just that it taste horrible. I think my sister is trying to poison me."

"You have a sister?" She nodded. "Is she not a witch?"

She nodded and reached over the table and took up a spare fork on the table. "Do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the cake, and before he had a chance to answer she dug her fork in it. He looked at her in shock; he did not recall telling her that she could eat his cake. But all the same... there was something about the site... him and Lily Evans sharing a dessert... Anyone who walked in might think they were a couple... and this alone was enough for him not to protest. So he let her eat off his plate.

"So where do you work?" she asked casually.

"A book shop, it's a few stores up."

"Whiteman's?"

He nodded.

She had now moved on from the cake to the ice- cream that was melting. "I know him, he wanted me to come and work for him. I turned him down. I think he's a bit of an old pervert."

He smiled at this because there was some truth to it. His boss was a bit of a pervert, he seemed to always give personal attention to the youngest girls to walk in the store and he would order a bunch or gentlemen's magazines that would never make the shelves. Severus was certain he kept them all for himself.

When Lily was just about finished eating half of his cake and ice-cream she stood up and looked at the time. "I have to get back to work." She got up quickly and took her place behind the counter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus spent his entire lunch hour in the shop, every now and again taking a glance at Lily. She looked as beautiful as ever. Even though she was wearing pink serving uniform and her hair was tied in a bun under a hair net and a hat.

It wasn't like he didn't notice it before now. He always knew that Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl in school. She wasn't the prettiest, no, that was Narcissa but Lily was the most beautiful. She had this soft hearted goodness that always made you feel privileged to be in her presence. She would sometimes wave at him in the halls and his heart would do cartwheels. He never connected that feeling with him actually fancying her. He had only noticed it just now. When she left the table and she left her fork on the napkin, he actually switched it with his own. It was the closest to kissing Lily Evans he would ever come. He knew it was a pathetic thing to do, but he allowed himself a moment of disgrace. It wasn't like she was going to offer her actual lips to him, not after he called her a mud blood. Her opinion of him was ruined forever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus had never eaten so much cake in his life. It was the only excuse he had for showing up every lunch time in the shop where she worked. It had become a bit of a ritual. He would come and order some ridiculously large order and she would come and sit with him and they would share it. She must have thought that he loved sweets but really they were making him sick. But it was a small sacrifice to pay because sooner than later the benefits were met. She invited him to go shopping with her after work. He protested a little so he wouldn't seem too desperate. Then he agreed to it.

They spent a great part of the day walking through stores and looking at clothes. Every now and then Lily would have a fit over some blouse or skirt and he would have to remind her that she had a budget. Time literally flew.

When they stepped outside the sky had gone completely dark. " Oh No!" he shouted.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked at the watch on his hands. "I've missed the train. It left an hour ago."

She actually at this point put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He could have died. "You'll catch the next one," she said.

"That was the last one out of Liverpool to London."

"You live in London?"

"No but the only fire place I know with a floo network is in London."

She shook her head. "Oh I'm so sorry I kept you."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll figure something out."

She looked as if she was trying to come up with a solution. "I know, why don't you come to my house for the night?"

He wanted to burst out in a dance but he controlled himself. "Are you sure, wouldn't your parents mind."

"No, they'll be okay with it. My sister might have a problem but...whatever. It's my fault you missed the train." He nodded. Of course by this point he had already come up with various solutions to the problem. He could have easily take the Knightbus but he neglected to tell her this. He was not about to pass up an opportunity to spend the night with Lily.


	3. The Pig's Sty

CHAPTER: The Pig's Sty.

The house where Lily lived was a perfect two storey house nestled neatly between two identical houses in a perfectly muggle street. It was the last place anyone would expect the queen of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be living. She dug in her hand bag, a symbol of maturity for female muggles, and took out a set of keys. She took one of the silver keys and shoved it into the key hole. She turned back to Severus and smiled. "A forewarning, just ignore anything that Petunia says."

He nodded. The truth was he was too nervous to talk. He was actually going to Lily Evans house. They were guys in Hogwarts who would give a testicle to be in his position. He looked at her as she pushed open the door and walked in behind her.

The house was a perfect muggle abode. He could already tell that Lily's family was better off than his. Then again his father was not a poor man; he was just a bloody alcoholic. And when he wasn't drinking he was gambling. He was certain that's Lily father did no such thing. Their house was well furnished and well kept. The first thing he noticed was the staircase. He knew a fair bit about how people designed houses and he was certain that Lily's bedroom would have been somewhere up there. He screamed in this head. He had never been in this close proximity to a girl he fancied bedroom. Then again she was the only girl he ever fancied, besides the brief crush he had on Narcissa Black that didn't last long. The girl was as dumb as rock and her sister may have psychopath. That was not a family he wished to marry into.

"Come they're in the living room." Lily said. She walked around the staircase and down a corridor.

He followed her, clutching his travelling bag in his arms into the living room.

"Hey, Mom, Dad..."

A woman with red hair and green eyes that were so similar to Lily's looked up in their direction. "Lily you're finally home, I was getting worried." She got up form the couch and walked over to her. "I see you brought a friend."

"Yeah this is the one I was telling you about," she said pointing at Severus. "Severus this is my mom."

She reached out and took the hand that he had extended and shook it. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans," he said. "You and Lily could be sisters," he added. He knew it was a always a good idea a to compliment the mother. And she blushed in delight.

"Oh thank you young man," She replied beaming. "Are you staying for dinner," she asked.

He looked at Lily and Lily looked from him to her mother. She went on to explain the whole situation to her. She shrugged. "He'll just have to stay the night then wouldn't he?" she said cheerfully. "Why don't you go call home Severus to make sure they don't worry."

"He's a wizard mom; he doesn't have a phone at his house." Lily corrected her. "He'll send an owl."

What a funny thing for them to assume that his parents would worry about him. His father was most likely passed out on the couch and his mother would have been labouring over a muggle washing board, trying to get the smoke scent out of his work clothes. No one would notice he was missing. He was about to tell them not to bother but then Lily spoke.

"Come on Severus; let's go up to my room so you can send that owl."

He was so lucky that he could hide his emotions because at this point he was dancing on the roof. He followed Lily up the stairs and down the corridor. She paused at the door. "Excuse the mess; I was in a bit of a hurry when I left this morning." She turned the knob on the door and pushed open the door with some effort. He had to admit that her initial warning was an understatement. Her room was a pig's sty. Everything was laying haphazardly on the floor. Jeans, dresses, tops, and oh god... underwear were all lying on the ground, actually he couldn't see the ground. The bed was unmade and covered in magazines and books. There was a small space that was clear, he guessed that was where she slept.

"Really, 'm sorry for the mess," she said picking up all the clothes from the floor. She began to attempt to fold the clothes by rolling then up in a ball and tossing them in the closet. "I really wasn't expecting company." She went through her routine very quickly. It made Severus stare at her in amazement. He had no idea that Lily Evans was this much of a slob. But he wasn't turned off by it, on the contrary, he fancied her even more, because she didn't seem so perfect anymore...or so unattainable.

She finished "folding" her clothes and turned her attention to Severus. "Yes, you need to use my owl." She pointed at the cage that appeared out of no where. There was a snowy owl in the cage flapping around excitedly. It must have been buried under the mess. She took it off of the floor and carried it to the window. "I'm sorry Ludwig, I forgot to put you near the window." She opened the window and let some air in.

She went to her bed that was now seen to be a large bed covered in blue and white linens and a mound of pillows. She picked up a role of parchment and tore it a sizable piece. "Here this should do," She handed it to him.

He examined the paper closely. "It's pink," he pointed out, "and scented."

"Well obviously," she said.

He wondered if all Lily's friends had received letters on parchment like this. She handed him a quill with a pink fluffy thing on the end. He wanted to comment on this but decided to start writing the letter. He wasn't surprised to see that the ink was actually a very bright pink.

_Dear Mother,_

_Don't worry I am at a friends house for the night. I will be back tomorrow."_

_Severus_

He folded up the letter and and tied it to the owls' leg and off it went. When he turned around he saw that Lily had changed. She was wearing a close fitting t-shirt and a pair of the shortest pants he had ever seen in his life. It was deep green with a yellow round the ends. He was certain that she saw his jaw droped to the floor.

"Took the opportunity to change while you weren't looking," she said.

He cleared his throat. "That was quick." he said.

They stayed there looking at each other trying to find something to say next. Then the door to Lily's bedroom burst open. "Lily do you have my hair brush... I told you not to use it," the voice said.

"I don't have your stupid hair brush."

The tall thin girl with blond hair eyes landed on him for a moment. Her face turned form him to Lily. "MOM," She shouted. "LILY HAS A STRANGE, UNATTRACTIVE MAN IN HER BEDROOM."


	4. Playing Games

CHAPTER: Playing games..

During dinner Lily and her sister seemed to be engaged in some sort of stare off. One would glare at the other and then the other would return the glare. Their parents seemed to be used to it because they carried on with dinner as usual. Lily's father was a tall thin blond haired man of about forty two. He had stern features that made him look like his patience shouldn't be tested. Severus was most surprised that when he opened his mouth he was the most soft-spoken person her had ever met. He had kindly offered him some clothes to sleep in and Lily mother offered to wash his clothes so they'd be clean for the next day. He was very thankful that he was wearing one of the new underpants he had already purchased.

After dinner they went into the living room to watch some television. Petunia was insistent on watching a show called The Good Life which Lily didn't want to see. "That's such a stupid show," she complained mumbling up the stairs. Severus had never seen the show but he decided to agree with her anyway and state that it was indeed a stupid show. She decided that they should go up to her room and read some magazines and listen to some music.

Lily walked into the room after him, leaving the door slightly ajar and dived on her bed. "I wish I had my own TV," she complained

"But then what would you do with it nine out of the twelve months in the year." She frowned at the realisation that he had a point and sat up and stared at him. "I have an idea," she said with a bright glow in her eyes. "Let's play a game."

He couldn't begin to process all the possibilities of what game she was thinking about. He was very thankful that Lily was not a legilimens because some of them were very adult. "What game?" he asked trying to sound mildly interested.

"Well I don't know the name. It's a muggle game. Petunia plays it with her friends all the time, never lets me play though..." She took out a piece of the pink parchment and drew a square in the middle of the page and drew four lines attached to each side of the square. He was a bit disappointed that this was a game that could be played on paper. "Okay, give me a number between one and ten," she commanded.

"Ah... seven," he said.

She patted the bed indicating that she wanted him to sit down. This was a new development, he was actually going to sit on her bed. He walked cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face. Her expression said; 'I don't bite, you know.' He moved a little closer to her.

"Now," she said excitedly, rubbing her hands. "Give me three numbers." He called out zero, one, two and she added forty five to one end of the square. "Three countries now," she said. He told her England, Scotland and Whales and she added Vietnam. "Well you won't know about cars so I guess you can give met three brooms," she added. He told her Comet260, Clean Sweep 5, and Nimbus 500 and she added a muggle broom. Then she got an evil grin on her face. "Now Severus, name three girls."

_'Why would she ask me such a thing,'_ he wondered. This was a weird sort of game. "Why do I have to call three girls."

"Because it's part of the game," she said rolling her eyes. "Just name any three girls."

He thought it out carefully. If he names any girls Lily might think that he fancied them. He did not want her to think that he fancied anyone but at the same time he didn't want her to think he fancied no one. He guessed he would just have to call a mixture of fanciable girls and abnormally plain girls. "Okay, Bellatrix." She scribbled that down on the one empty side of the square. "Ah... Narcissa." Lily shot him a questioning look and smirked. "and Alice."

"I bet Frank will have something to say about that."

"It's not like I fancy her, you told me to name three girls and she's a girl so..." That closet he could come to naming Lily was to name of he friends. If he said her name and she had any sort of negative reaction he would die of embarrassment.

"SOOORRY," she said in way which indicated that she was not sorry at all. She then added to the list Bertha with a smirk on her face. She began to count out seven and then scratch something off the list, then count seven and scratch something off the list until there was one item remaining on each side of the square.

She held up the parchment and started to read. She was already laughing. "Severus, you will marry Bellatrix Black, you guys will have forty five children, live in Vietnam but at least you will have a Comet 260."

"What!!!" he exclaimed, snatching the paper out of Lily's hands. He looked down at it and saw that after cancelling out all the other options she circled the ones she just called out. "Well this could never happen," he said handing back the paper to Lily.

"Why not?" she asked still laughing.

"I would actually have to avoid throwing up at the very idea of having sex with Bellatrix Black."

She looked shocked at his response at first then she let out a slight giggle. "I guess your right; Guys generally prefer sane girls. Were you hoping that it was Narcissa."

"Don't know why it everyone thinks I fancy her. I don't. We just talk a bit sometimes."

She laughed. "OHHHHHHHH Severus likes Narcissa."

"I really don't besides she's going with Lucius Malfoy."

She looked at him frowned. " Isn't he like thirty."

" Yes he is a bit old for her, but to each his own," he said dismissively.

"So you don't fancy her?" she asked confused. He shook his head. "I could have sworn..."

Why would Lily be pondering who he fancied. This could only mean one thing, she must have thought of him at some time. But it could have been to think that who ever Severus likes will never like him back.

The door that was left ajar was pushed open completely and Petunia came strolling in. "I'm finished with my show," she said examining Severus on the bed, "So there is no need to luck yourself up here with _him_."

"The door was open Petunia," Lily said annoyed.

"Of course it was," she replied.

Lily looked from Petunia to Severus apologetically.

"Where is he going to sleep anyway?"

"In here," Lily said like she was stating the obvious. She saw the look on Petunia's face. "And I will sleep on the couch. Do you really think Mom and Dad will let me..."

"Well seeing that you seem to have them wrapped around your finger I'll say anything is possible." Lily looked scandalised. "And mom is going to pharmacy and she would like me to ask you what sort of maxi pads do you want, with wings or with out."

Lily was now a deep shade of red. She took a pillow and launched it at Petunia. "Get out of my room," she shouted.

Petunia looked to Severus. "Oh she has the worst PMS," she said apologetically and walked out the room with a satisfied look on her face.

He turned to Lily who was still extremely red in the face and seemed to be emmiting steam from her ears. He could see how embarrassed she was feeling and he decided to assure her that there was no reason to. "Don't worry, my mother makes me get hers when ever I'm home."

NOTE: Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I've been tryingto make Lily not so perfect as we all imagine her to be but still loveable. I hope I'm doing an okay job.


	5. Going Home Coming Home

CHAPTER: Going Home/ Coming Home

Severus stopped at the front door of his home on the outskirts on London. In the air he could smell the stink of the river that flowed from the city. The street where he lived had been abandon during WW2 when every one thought London was going to be hit. When it came true they never returned. Even weeds refused to grow in the dirt that that was covered by black soot emitted from the factory.

He dug in bag quickly and took out his wand and opened the door. He generally tried not to breath in the air for too long. It was best to get in the house as quickly as possible. He pushed it open and peered inside. From the looks of it his father wasn't home, the TV was off. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

His mother peaked her head out of the kitchen to see who had just come in. "Oh it's you Severus. I thought it was your father."

"Will he be home soon," he said going to the kitchen with his mother. "Should I go up to my room?"

"No I don't think he'll be back for a while." She took out a metal pot from the cupboard and began to scrub it furiously. With out looking at him, she addressed her son. "So who is this friend of yours you stayed by."

"Why?" he asked quickly. "Did he ask where I was?"

"No I don't think he even realised that you weren't home."

"Right." He should have expected no less. This was his father after all. This was the man who's best friend's name was Johnny Walker. He was probably in drunken stupor when he came home anyway.

"So who was this friend," Eileen pressed on. "Is he in Slytherine.

"No," he said plainly. He took out his wand and in a wave cleaned the pot his mother was scrubbing furiously.

She gave him an appreciative nod and walked over to a small round table that was in the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs around it. "You have friends in other houses, which house."

Severus did not consider the people who he talked to friends, they were just acquaintances. To have a friend it would mean that you could relay on that person or you could trust them with you deepest and darkest secret. There was no one on the face of the earth Severus could call a friend. He always felt completely alone. "Gryffindor." He said flatly

His mother got an expression on her face. "I thought you said that you don't get along with the boys from Gryffindor, that their intelligence is equivalent to that of a mentally challenged cave man."

He was surprised that his mother had remembered what he said. He must have told her that about three years ago. "It's not one of the guys, it's a girl," he said trying to sound like it was no big deal.

His mother's eyes began to glisten under the dim lights in the kitchen. He put her hand over her mouth and stared at him. "Oh... you never said that you... a girlfriend Severus... I'm so proud."

He didn't know if he should be insulted because his mother saw him getting a girl friend as an achievement or complimented because she thought that he had one. He just smiled at her awkwardly. "I never said she was my girlfriend."

"Oh but I can see it in your eyes, they lit up just now."

He seriously doubted that his eyes lit up. "She's not my girl friend. She's just a girl from school that I ran into in Liverpool, that's all."

But she wasn't listening. She was now reaching over to wrap her thin long hands around him and plant a kiss on his sallow cheeks. "I'm so proud... girls from Liverpool are always nice. Is she pretty?"

It was a rear occasion when his mother was this candid. She was often so depressed that she never had time to notice him. Sometimes he would feel like a sprit just watching everything go by. He had to admit that he loved the attention. "Yes mother, she is very pretty."

-o-o-o-

For the first time since they started talking, Lily visited Severus on work at the book shop. She came in her pink uniform around lunch time. The store was busy so he wasn't allowed to go one lunch just yet.

"I was wondering where you were, so I took my lunch break and came to see you."

He had never been visited by a girl before, at least not that he could remember. "It's just a little busy, that all." He said pointing at the customers who were all shoving book list at him. "I'll see if I can get this done quickly. He took all the book lists from the parents, remembering who gave him what and walked to the back of the store. He could see Lily browsing around the fiction section. He didn't want to keep her waiting. It was bad manners. He looked through all the lists quickly and collected the books. He brought them out stack by stack until the crowd had moved on to the cashier. The muggle work was beginning to get difficult.

He walked over to Lily who was still checking out some books. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Lily seemed startled by him and quickly dropped the book she was browsing through. She looked very flushed.

Severus bended down and picked up the book and examined it. On the over there was a woman and a man in garden holding hands passionately. He opened to chapter later on in the books and began to read out loud. "David caressed her full breast gently... what the." He looked up at Lily who looked like she didn't want to be there at all. "What sort of vice is this are you reading?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He knew fully well what is was, drones of teenage girls would come and giggle over them. It was a very hot seller.

"It's just a Mills and Boon, I wanted to see what they are about. Petunia has them, and she never lets me read any?"

"I can see why," he said placing the book back on his shelf.

They walked out he store with Lily still feeling embarrassed but she eventually got over it by the time they reached to the restaurant they planned to eat lunch.

-o-o-o-

On that Friday Lily had invited Severus to spend the weekend at her house. She said she liked having company. So that Friday morning Severus packed a bag of clothes, some of which were new to spend the weekend with Lily. His mother planted several kisses on his cheeks before she let him leave the house. She was as tearful as she was when she first started to believe that Lily was his girlfriend.

They walked trough the front door and was greeted by her father and her mother who were both already home form work. "Nice to see you again Severus," Lily's mother said. Her father nodded in agreement.

"Nice to see you too," he said pleasantly. "I brought you all a little token of my appreciation for entertaining me again this weekend."

Petunia scoffed.

When they were at the dinner table Severus took out the books her hand purchased on discount form Whiteman's. "I didn't know what you all like to read so I asked Lily." He took out a Danielle Steele book and handed it to her mother. "This is supposed to be a new up and coming writer. They say she is destined for success."

"Thanks you Severus," she said examining the book.

"It's my pleasure." He took out another book from the bag and handed it to her father. It was a World War II drama about a family trapped in the Warsaw ghetto. Her father complemented her for his excellent choice. Then he reached in his bag for the book for Petunia, which was the sole purpose of the exercise. He handed the book over to Petunia. "Now Lily tells me that you just love these and you have a stack under your bed so I thought I'd buy this so you can add to your collection." He looked over to Lily was was suppressing a laugh and not doing a good job at it. He on the other hand kept a straight face.

Mrs. Evans leaned forward to see the book he brought for Petunia. "Petunia Evens, why have been reading Mills and Boon. You should be ashamed of yourself...a young lady... so much vice."

Petunia looked at Severus and glared. Her expression was priceless; she looked like someone had just smashed a pie in her face. This was exactly what Severus thought it would look like.


	6. Roller Skates

DISCLAIMER: The song is Mamma Mia by Abba.

CHAPTER: Roller-Skates.

Severus had to admit that a fair amount of muggle inventions were quite innovative. For example the washing machine was a brilliant idea; it would come in handy to muggles who couldn't simply clean their clothes with a wave of a wand. But for the life of him he couldn't understand the purpose of roller-skates. They were the silliest thing he had ever seen and sometimes they were downright dangerous.

Lily had a pair of roller- skates which she pulled out form under her bed and decided to take a spin around the neighbourhood. Severus sat on the stairs enjoying the sight of Lily skating by in her extremely short pants that she seemed to have in every colour combination imaginable. She was really good at it, graceful even. She was skating by singing some song that was always on the radio:

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ..._

That's when she started to loose her balanced. At first it looked like she would fall forward, she was waving her hands frantically trying to keep her balance, then it looked like she would backwards but the idea of falling on her bum seemed to scare her because she leaned forward and eventually fell that way, like a like she was making snow angles on the concrete pavement.

-o-o-o-o-

"It's not that bad," Severus said cleaning her knee with a piece of cotton. She had propped her leg up on his legs to let him have a look at the bruise that was bleeding slightly. He could have died when she did that. He was actually touching her leg. He had an urge to let his hands travel further up her legs 'those pants are soooo damn short' but he didn't dare ruin the moment by being inappropriate.

"Do you think it will leave a mark?" she asked watching him as he attempted to clean her wound.

"I doubt." He said even tough he had no idea if it would or not. "But one blemish wouldn't kill you anyway."

"One blemish, I already have birthmark the shape of Italy on my..." she stopped mid sentence when it dawned on her what she was saying.

"Yes..." He wanted to know where this birthmark was, because he had never seen it. But he never did find out where it was because Lily changed to topic to why she fell in the first place.

"Didn't you see it?" she asked Severus, watching him as he carefully and very slowly placed band-aid on her knee. "Conner Stonewall threw a water balloon at me."

"I didn't see that?" He really thought that Lily was making this up because she was embarrassed she fell.

She took her knee off his lap and put it back in the normal position. "He got me in the back." She said showing him. "Here feel it."

He wondered if Lily was doing this on purpose, if she was trying to send him to an early grave. However he obliged. He reached out to the spot on her back where she was indicating and touched it. He tried not to touch her for too long because he didn't think him getting all excited would look too good. "Oh it is wet," he said casually. "Why did he throw it at you? Did you do something to him."

"I did nothing to him," she said holding up her long red locked and wrapping it in a bun. "Petunia and I went the same Primary school as him. He was a fat little boy and Petunia use to tease him all the time. She used to call him Jelly Pants, Dough Boy and Rolly Polly and a bunch of other nasty things"

He was not surprised by this.

"It turns out," Lily continued, "that he was so depressed about the teasing that he had to go to boarding school. So now he's back and he's all thin now and always walking by and coming over to see if Petunia notices how thin he is."

"Does she?"

"Yes, she told that he looks anorexic."

Severus laughed at this. Even though he knew Petunia was mean he couldn't help but laugh at what the poor boy's face would have looked like when she told him this. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just left. But I'll tell you secret Severus," she then leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, while letting the palm of her hands rest on his legs. "I think Petunia really liked him when he was chubby." She giggled at this and then she got up and limped away to the kitchen.

He was certain that she had to know what she was doing to him. No sixteen year old girl would touch a guy where she just touched him and not expect anything to happen. He was certain that was the reason why she got up and left the room. If he didn't know any better he's say that Lily Evans was teasing him.

But how could it be. What possible reason could Lily Evans, the most popular girl in school could have for making advances at a social oddball such as himself. No, it had to be his imagination running away from him.

Lily came back form the kitchen with two glasses of cold water. She handed one to Severus and said, "You look hot, you could use some cooling down. " What exactly she meant by that, he didn't know, all he knew is that he liked the sound it. He took the glass of water and sipped it slowly and she took a seat next to him, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

She was silent for a moment but then she seemed to work up the courage to ask him what she had ben planning on asking him all along. "Severus , can't you tell me who it is you fancy."

He scoffed. "No." He didn't want to talk about this. He could only think it highly suspicious that she would ask him such a question.

"Is she in Slytherine."

"No," she said plainly.

"Is she Huffuelpuff?"

"Like I would ever fancy anyone form that house."

"Is she in Ravenclaw?" she asked.

"Who is it in Ravenclaw that you think I should fancy, not Bertha?" he asked laughing at the idea.

"Oh, so she's in Gryffindor," she said sitting up.

"I never said that." But even as the words left his mouth he knew how stupid it sounded. He had eliminated all of the other houses.

Lily then tried to hide the smirk on her face by taking a sip of water. He wondered if she figured it out, that he was actully quite keen on her and that was the reason why she touching him and looking at him and making those little comments... She was trying to make sure.

She looked up at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "Don't worry Severus, I won't tell Alice you fancy her, it would just be our secret."

NOTE: Okay I decided to start to build up the sexual tension.

And I really didn't know the vice content or lack thereof of Mills and Boone, I have never read one in my life. The only Romance books I can stand to read is Nicholas Spareks books.


	7. Sunday Love

CHAPTER: Sunday Love

Sunday afternoons in Redwood Lane were reserved for field games in the park. Severus who was not athletic refused to accompany Lily and Petunia to the field out of fear of being asked to play.

"Oh come on it wil be fun." Lily begged.

His idea of fun did not involve making an ass of himself. He had enough bad experiences with Quidditch to turn him off of sports for good. "I don't like feel up to it," he protested.

Lily took his hand and intertwined it with hers. "Please," she said purposely looking into his eyes. Again he thought to himself that she must have known that he fancied her or else she wouldn't be using these tactics against him. Then again she thought that he fancied Alice.

He sighed because he knew that she was not going to rest until he agreed. "Okay I guess.

-o-o-o-o-

Lily, Severus and Petunia arrived on the field to find five other teenagers there. Severus only knew one of them, Conner, the boy who threw the water balloon at Lily. There were two other girls, Melina and Sharon and three other boys Jensen, an American cousin of Conner, Wentworth and Wayne.

"So what are we going to play?" asked Lily to the group.

"How about four a piece football," suggested Wentworth.

All the girls began to complain in unison. Apparently girls did not like to play football but Severus had to admit that he himself was thankful because he knew he would stink at it.

"Okay then Rugby?" This drew complains from everyone else who didn't suggest it.

"I know," Lily said. "Let's play cricket." Everyone seemed to agree that this was the best game to play. Severus was on the fence, he didn't know much about cricket, all he knew was when his father started watching a match it would usually take an entire day before he left the house. This was another sport he liked to bet on.

As they started to play Lily made herself a captain and so did Conner. They choose people for their teams and Severus was happy to see that Lily picked him first, then Wentworth and Melina. Conner took the rest.

"So who has a bat and a ball?" she asked looking at the group. Everyone looked form one person to the other until it was realised that none of them had a bat or a ball. "I hate to break it to you guys but we need a bat and a ball to play cricket."

"Well lets play something else." Melina suggested.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The something else they were going to play would not require any athletic skills. It was Jensen who suggested that they play a game called Spin the Bottle. Severus had never played such a game but he found out form Lily that it was a kissing game. The truth was Severus was just as inexperienced in kissing as he was with athletics and wasn't keen on playing this game either. However he didn't think it wise to let his inexperience be known, he sucked it up and followed the group of teenagers to Conner's house because his parents weren't home.

They sat on the hard wood floor in the living room in a circle. Conner brought out an empty coke bottle and set in middle of the circle. "Lets go in alphabetical order shall we." Severus was very thankful that he didn't have to go first. Conner spin the bottle with a strong hand and watched it spinning, Severus couldn't help but pray that it didn't land on Lily, that was the last thing he wanted, to have a whole bunch of guys who were better looking than himself kissing Lily.

The bottle eventually came to a stop in front of Petunia. This was the result he seemed to be hoping for because he got a little smirk on his face. Petunia on the other hand looked less than please with it. They leaned over and met midway in the circle and kissed on the lips. When they parted Petunia face was a bright pink and Severus could tell that Conner had achieved his goal.

The next person up was Jensen who got to kiss Melina. Then it was Lily's turn. Lily took the bottle in her hands and Severus found himself praying that it wouldn't land on him and at the same time praying it wouldn't land on any other guy. She spun the bottle and the whole group looked at it as it spun. It seemed to take forever to stop. It just kept spinning and spinning and spinning until it finally stopped on no one. In fact it was actually between Severus and Wentworth. She shrugged and spin the bottle again and again it landed on the same spot it did before.

"Jesus just kiss one of them," Melina complained.

Severus could hear his heart beating like a drum, would Lily actually kiss him. He avoided looking at her as she made her decision. "Okay, Wentworth," she said. Severus felt his heart plummet. Why did she choose him, did she fancy him. He began to remember his earlier sentiments about her knowing that he fancied her and cursed in his head. He couldn't believe that he thought for a moment that she was actually interested in him. He was so stupid. He looked away as Lily leaned over in the circle and met Wentworth halfway for the kiss. It seemed like it last a year and he could swear that there was some tongue action going on. He wanted throw something but he sat quietly as the love of his life kissed another guy in front of him.

The next person to go was Melina and he was completely surprised to see that the bottle had landed on Lily and since he was on the right of Lily it meant that Melina would have to kiss him. He totally forgot about the fact that he had never kissed a girl or that he didn't know how to, all he could think about was getting back at Lily for not choosing him. He bent over and gave the Melina the kiss he imagined he would get form Lily. He had to admit he was uncomfortable because he didn't know her for more than an hour and he was kissing her but mostly he was disappointed, he would have liked his first kiss to mean something.

They parted and he sat back down and passed his hands through his hair.

"You're quite a kisser Seveus," Melina commented.

"Thanks," he said slyly. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Lily had her arms folded and was looking totally unimpressed.

Petunia went this time and Severus was thanking god as he watched the bottle slowly move past him and stopped at Wentworth. The kiss lasted not more than a second before they parted and it was Severus' turn. He took the bottle spin it as hardly as he could. He was really hoping that it would land on Lily but it just didn't seem to go his way. It landed on Melina.

"I think the bottle is trying to tell us something," she joked, pinning her hair back behind her ears. Severus smiled at this as he leaned over and kissed Melina with the same passion he did before.

-o-o-o-o-

They were on Lily's bed talking about the afternoon when Lily made a comment that Severus thought was odd. "Did you see those gym pants Melina was wearing, I swear if they were any shorter it would be underwear. The girl is such a tease..." she complained.

Severus was silent. He decided that it was best that he not point out that Lily was wearing those same gym pants that were so short and had actually changed into a tube top when she reached home. She really looked like she was going to the beach and it was much more revealing compared to what Melina was wearing.

"And that new hairstyle, It doesn't take her face, don't you think?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "It looked fine to me."

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" She got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I'm going to sleep." She slammed the door shut as she walked out the room.

Severus laid there wondering what he had said to upset Lily so.

NOTE: I know this chapter wasn't very funny but I had to make Severus kiss someone else. So...


	8. The Midnight Rumble

CHAPTER: The Midnight Rumble

Severus couldn't sleep; he kept seeing Lily kissing that bloke Wentworth. He hated to admit it but he was jealous, the truth was that he even though he was afraid, he really wanted Lily to kiss him, he wanted her to like him and certainly wanted her to touch him. It was all very unfair. It was like dangling a tall pitcher of water in front of someone who just crossed the Sahara and then denying them a drink. It was very cruel .

He sat up realising that he was quite parched. He pulled the covers from off of his body and got up from the bed and walked to the door. He had been spending so much time at Lily's house he knew how to navigate it in the dark. He walked down he carpeted stairs holding on to the railing. He could hear the sound of the TV as he reached the landing of the stairs. Lily must have been awake. He walked over to the living room and found her with her covers pulled to her neck and her eyes focused on the TV. She didn't notice that he had come in the room.

He turned his attention to the TV to see what she was so intent on watching.

_Get your pet rock today... It can: sit, stay, stand, and play dead just like a dog._

"Should I buy you one for your birthday?" he teased.

She looked up at him. "Buy me what?" she asked

"A pet rock, you seem interested?"

She jumped when she realised what she had been watching. "Oh I wasn't watching that." She sat up bringing the sheet with her. "Why are you still up?" she asked him.

"I'm thirsty." He said.

"Yeah, well why don't you go to Melina's to get some water."

"Who?" he asked, taking a seat next her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He could tell that she was till mad at him. "She called you know, on the telephone, asking me a whole bunch of questions about you."

"She did?" he asked trying not to sound too flattered even though he was.

"Yes she said you remind her of Keith Richards."

He had no idea who that was. "Is that a good thing?"

She didn't answer his question; instead she turned to him with a glare in her eyes. " You know she wasn't the only one who called."

"Really?" he said having a strange feeling like he knew where this was going.

"Wentworth called for me..."

"Did he now." He looked away from her and to the TV suddenly gaining interest in the pet rock.

"Yes he did actually and he wanted to know if I would go on a date with him."

He could feel his ears getting hot and his throat felt like it had dropped to his stomach, he couldn't speak.

"And I told him I would."

He got up from the chair like the seat had caught fire. "I forgot I came down here for some water." He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He quickly filled up a glass of water and drank it down with one gulp and followed it with another. He walked back into the hallway quickly and back up the stairs without saying another word to Lily.

He went back to bed, laying in the same position he was in before. He was trying to keep himself calm but his heart was beating heavily and had a strong urge to break everything in the room . "Shit," he said to himself. He sat up and quickly. He didn't like how it felt laying down, he thought he was going to get a heart attack.

The door that was closed slowly peered open.

He knew who it was without seeing the person. Lily looked at him from the door way with her arms folded. She switched on the light, closed the door and walked over to him, and sat on the bed. She just sat there with her arms folded glaring at him.

"Severus can I ask you a question?"

From the tone in her voice he knew that he should not refuse. He nodded.

"And don't give me a vague answer for once please." He nodded. "Do you fancy Narcissa Black."

Oh so this was about who he fancied again. "I told you that I don't."

"And do you fancy Alice?" she asked but her voice had changed to a softer tone. He shook his head again.

"And Melina, are you interested her?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know her why would I be interested her."

She sighed and passed her hand through her hair that was out and cascading down her shoulders in loose curls. "Well you certainly seemed interested this afternoon, kissing her the way you did."

Okay he had to admit that he did kiss Melina like a long lost lover but what was it to Lily, why would she care. "Well you should talk, snogging that Worthless...or what ever his name is."

She went pink around the ears. "I only snogged him because I didn't think it would have made sense to snog... well... you in front of everyone, especially Petunia."

"Well we're alone now, what's topping you?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Well," he said folding his arms.

He couldn't believe he said that. He couldn't believe what Lily said before. His brain was working over time trying to process the information that Lily just said she wanted kiss him.

He was not prepared for what she did next. She actually leaned in and kissed him. He could remember the exact moment when her lips touched his, it was like he was having an out of body experience. His head was screaming instructions at him but somehow his body was acting on its own. He unfolded his arms and put one hand the small of her back and the other he used to pull her closer to him. He had no idea where all this was coming from.

Before he even realised what he was doing she was totally in the bed and on top of him and his hands were travelling up her back trying to pull the tank top down. They both seemed to be in a trance because her hands were behaving very naughty as well and her lips had moved form his lips to his neck. He was certain that he had died and gone to heaven. It went on and on.

Then, just like that she stopped.

"What...why'd you stop," he asked. He felt like he was rudely kicked out of heaven and sent back to earth.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, one of her hand still in his sleeping pants.

"No," he said knowing fully well that he did hear a rather loud and obvious toilet flush followed by the closing of a door.

"I think I should go back downstairs."

She looked like she came out of her trance. He jumped off him and began to pull back up her tube top; undoing the progress he had made with it. She turned to him. "Ah... good night," she said and turned around and left the room after flicking the switch.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Severus, what's that on your neck," Robbie Keane asked.

Severus had seen it there in the morning and a broad smile came on his face. When he woke up he initially thought it was a very very very pleasant dream but after seeing it he knew it wasn't. It was his first ever hickey and he was not going to hide at it, at least not from the guys at work, he had to hide it from Petunia and Lily's parents.

Severus pulled up his large colour on his shirt. "It's nothing," he said.

"Oi guys, Severus got himself a slag tag," he said to the other group of guys who were also lazing around the store not doing anything in particular.

They seemed so excited that he could have sworn that they expected him to share the spoils.

"Who gave it to you?" Dwight asked excited

He shrugged. "My girlfriend, who else."

"You have a girl friend?" Rob asked. "Who?"

Severus was tired of people being surprised at him having a girlfriend. "The girl who I'm always with."

"That's your girl friend," the group of four guys around his age said in unison. "That groovy chick with the red hair?"

"Yesss." He said slowly. They all looked like they thought the world had come to an end.

"Man you need condom." Dwight said excited.

"What's a condom?" he asked looking at the four who all looked scandalised by the question.

NOTE: Okay I liked this chapter, It's a little PG but I'm sure you guys could handle it.

And in case you were wondering; the pet rock is a real toy. I have been looking up things from the 70s that I can use in the fanfic. I'm also trying to make Snape act like a normal teenage boy.


	9. Growing Pains

CHAPTER: Growing Pains

Severus pushed open the glass door of the dessert parlour where Lily worked and strolled in. The store was not that busy and he was let off to lunch early so he went to meet Lily. He saw her beyond the counter and she flashed him a smile, all the while turning pink around the ears. He had never managed to make a girl blush before, just by showing up. He waved at her and took a seat on one of the vacant chairs.

"I'll take my lunch now," Lily said to her supervisor. She disappeared to the back room, then remerged with her apron and hat off and came out form behind the counter.

"Hi," she said when she approached him.

"Hello," he replied, standing up. They hadn't really spoken about the incident. In the morning they sat quietly on the bus only just looking at each other. He had no idea what she thought about what happened between them the night before.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and they walked out of the store and into the busy high street.

-o-

They sat in a small fast food restaurant waiting for their orders. The air had been completely stiff and neither of them knew what to say. 'What do you say to a girl who was playing with your privates the night before' he thought to himself.

"So is the store quite busy?" she asked him.

He was very thankful that she started to talk because it was becoming a bit unbearable. "Ah not at all, we were all just lazing around talking."

"Taking, what you guys talking about."

He unconsciously let his hand travel over the spot on his neck where the hickey was. "This and that."

"You didn't tell them what... happened last night." She looked panicked and shocked. "I mean I never did anything like that before... I don't know what got into me."

"No never, I just said that you were my... girlfriend." He shouldn't have started that sentence; Lily never said that she wanted to be his girlfriend. She must have thought that he was jumping the gun. Just because they had a rather heated incident that one night, didn't mean that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Okay," she said passing her hand through her hair and biting her bottom lip. "I thought you told them that I..."

He shook his head. He knew that his face was now as red as hers. "No, I just told them about the kissing, left out the rest."

"Good," she said avoiding his eyes.

He would have never thought that he would be having this conversation with Lily Evans, he hoped and prayed but never in a million years did he think it would happen. Since he started having a friendship with her, he wanted to be around her all time, she was just addictive. Every time she touched him it was a new experience, some new part of his body would tingle and he enjoyed the feeling. But most of all he wanted to know that it was only him, that he was not just another one of the many guys who had fallen hopelessly for her. "Does this mean that you fancy me," he asked looking down at the salt shaker on the table.

"I thought that was sort of obvious," she whispered. "Do you fancy me?"

"I thought you would have noticed it or at least felt it last night."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus hated that he had to go home, he would have liked to stay at Lily's place but he had run out of clothes. He walked through the door in the afternoon to hear the TV on. This would usually mean that his father was home but it sounded like the soap opera was on which meant his mother was watching Coronation Street. He dumped his bag by the door and went into the living room. He slumped on the chair.

"Severus, how long have you been home?" she asked not taking her eyes off the TV.

"I just got here."

"So how was your stay?"

Fantastic, awesome, unbelievable. "It was okay," he said.

"Just okay, trouble in paradise already."

He snorted. "No, far from it." She went back to watching the television set intently, she seemed amused by what was on the TV and was OHHing and AHHHing at every word. "Lily says soap operas are for housewives and housewives in training. She says that she will never watch one because it may doom her to become a housewife locked up in a house all day."

His mother turned to him and smile. "You seem to think the world of Lily, you think she is smarter than your mother, how is she at school?"

He sat up straight. "She great at school, one of the brightest."

"Is she brighter than you, I taught you everything you know."

He thought about it. "In some aspects she is, but in some aspects I am better than her."

His mother now seemed very interested. She got up form the couch and took off the TV. "And has she asked you for help in anything."

"No," he said. He couldn't understand why she would think that Lily was asking him for help in school, she didn't need his help.

"And the book, did you tell her about the book."

He shook his head. "Why would I tell her about the book?" He frowned to himself. He was starting to think that his mother thought that Lily wanted something form him. "Do you think that she can't like me because she actually likes me?"

She put her hands over her mouth. "Oh no Severus, please don't think that I don't think it possible, it's just that young girls these day are so smart and deceptive, especially the pretty ones."

He resented that statement. "Lily does not want anything from me except ... and she is not deceptive."

"You're young Severus, I have been in this world much longer than you."

He rolled his eyes. "And I guess you had guys rushing at your feet and that's why you choose to marry that drunk." She looked extremely shocked by his words, he could tell that he hut her feelings but he didn't care because she didn't seem to care to spear his. "I'll never take relationship advice form you, you're marriage is a mess." He walked out of the room, took his back and ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shot.

-o-o-o-

"Severus, come down for dinner," he heard her shout from the stairs about two hours later. He had every intention of ignoring her. How dare her criticize his relationship with Lily, she never even met her, how could she just go about saying all those things about her, insinuating that she wanted something other than his affection from him. Lily never asked him for anything, in fact it was him who was taking from her. She always gave him free deserts when ever he wanted, she let him stay at her house and inconvenience her family, she let him sleep in her bed and use her owl. His mother was wrong, she was not using him.

He could hear the stairs creaking and he knew she was on her way up the stairs. He turned his head away from the bedroom door to face the plain white concrete wall. There was a soft knock on the door. "Serverus dinner is ready?"

"I'm not hungry?" he shouted. That was a lie, he was starving.

She pushed the door open. He could not lock the door because his father had removed it years ago. "Are you sure," she asked

He spoke. "I think I can tell when I am hungry, or do you not trust my judgement with that either?"

She moved from the door way and into the room. She looked at the night counter and saw that a picture of her she had place there had been turned down. "Severus, I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Who said my feelings were hurt," he replied facing the wall.

She patted him on the back. "It's just that the way you spoke about the children in school in the past... I was just trying to protect you." He was silent. "And I guess it's hard for me as a mother to see that her only son no longer things she is the most amazing woman in the world. I guess I'm afraid that you will run off with your girlfriend and forget your dear old mother."

He turned around for the first time and looked at her. That explained the sudden change in heart that she had. She was so happy for him before but now she was acting paranoid. " Firstly," he said, "I don't need anyone to look out for me, I'm sixteen years old. Secondly, I still think your one of the smartest women I have ever met cause you did teach me almost everything I know and thirdly, I will never run off and forget you, in fact if I am to marry I will buy a big house where you can have your own room and a dozen house elves at your call."

She smiled appreciatively. "And what about your father, can't he come to?"

He rolled his eyes. "No he'll have to stay here, no muggles allowed. Well except for her family, maybe not the sister though."

"Oh she's muggle born?" his mother asked shocked. He nodded. "And how do her parents feel about her being a witch?"

"They love her, everyone loves her."

"That's nice dear." He could tell from the look on her face that she was thinking about something.

"So you see mom, she can't be using me because she has everything already, she is everything already. I'm just an incredibly lucky guy to get her because all the guys at school want her."

"And is it normal for you to want what everyone else wants."

He shook his head and sat up. "No, I like her for my own reasons but I never showed it, everyone thought I hated her but the truth was I just thought that I never had a chance so acted like I did."

"So who was she dating before?"

"No one, she has never had a boyfriend before me and James Potter asks her out all the time and she always turns him down. I'm starting to think that she was waiting for me to ask her out. So she can't be insincere, she really does fancy me."

She got up and smiled. "Well she certainly has done quite a number on you. I should like to meet her some day." She took up his bag where his dirty clothes was and threw it over her shoulder. "I'm going to wash these for you. I'll put your food away so you can eat when you're hungry."

"I change my mind, I'm hungry now." He jumped off the bed and followed her out of the bedroom.

-o-o-o-o-

" SEVERUS SNAPE GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE THIS INSTANT"

He jumped off the seat and ran into the laundry room that was really a garage. Why was his mother bellowing his name like that? She had a stern look on face.

"What is this?" she asked holding up a square shaped piece of plastic that enclosed something circular.

His initial thought was to run and hide but for some reason he thought he could lie his way out of this one. "It's just a piece of plastic." He heart was beating so fast. She looked even angrier than she was before.

"Don't lie to me, I know what it is."

"Then why did you ask?" he said reaching to her and trying to snatch it from her hands.

"Because I want to know what _you_ are doing with it?" She moved it out of his reach.

"The guys at work gave it to me."

"Then you should have told them that you have no use for this muggle wrapping device. You are too young to be entertaining those ideas in your head."

"I'm sixteen, I'll be of age in six months."

"And even then you will still be too young, didn't I told you that only married and rich wizards play that game."

That was the analogy she used when she told him about sex when he was about seven and started to wonder where he came from and if he could trade in his father. "Then there are a lot of married seven years in school."

"It doesn't matter what those kids are doing, I told you not until you are married. I will be throwing this away," she said holding up the condom. "I don't want any kids in my house until you are well over the age of twenty."

"Well don't give it back and you will have children by next year."

Her jaw dropped in shock . "Youngman I am going to tell your father about this."

He rolled his eyes, he suddenly felt quite daring. "You will not tell father because you know he will blame you." A frown came on her face which meant she also knew this to be the truth. "I can do whatever I want with my girlfriend because I am sixteen years old."

"Just because you are sixteen and started to grow hair doesn't make you a man Severus, you know nothing of responsibility. And I don't know what I can say of a young woman who's going to so far at such a young age, when I was sixteen that was the last thing on my mind, I was quite content with playing gobstones."

"Don't talk about Lily, you don't even know her."

"Then I should meet with her, have a chat."

"No you will not."

"You see," she said holding the condom firm in her hand. "I believe you are ashamed of her and the kind of girl she is so you don't want your mother to meet her."

He laughed at it. "No I'm not. I'm ashamed of you and the kind of woman you are so I don't want you to meet her. And don't even get me started on father; I think if she meets him we will be done for sure."

Her expression remained one of shock but in her eyes he saw a sadness linger there as well. She turned away from him and left his clothes on the floor. "You can wash your own clothes Severus, since you don't seem to want me as a mother anymore." She walked out the room and he could swear he saw tear drop fall from her cheeks.

NOTE: Okay I tried to get some humour in there. Yes I think Severus is a teenager now.

Oh and I should probably tell you guys that I always update on Mondays and Wednesdays.


	10. Bad Blood

CHAPTER: Bad Blood.

By the following morning he thought that the whole argument would have blown over and his mother would be her usual self but that wasn't the case. When he went down for breakfast early in the morning he found a can of corned beef that was on the table along with a note. "This is your breakfast." He looked at the can in confusion. "Mother," he called but he got no answer. He guessed that she expected him to make it himself. He couldn't even begin to figure out what do with the can of meat and didn't know what to make of the key that was attached it. He slammed it down in frustration and went back up to his room to get ready for the day.

After spending an extra ten minutes in the mirror examining his reflection, he picked up his bag and walked down stairs. By then his mother was awake and was doing her morning dusting ritual. He looked in the kitchen hoping that she would have cooked something by then but the can on corned beef was still on the table where he left it. When he entered the living room she began to hum a song loudly. "I'm going, I might not be back tonight," he said. She began to hum even louder and dust the book shelf with abnormal determination. "Okay then." He said then left the room for the front door.

It was obvious that she wasn't speaking to him. He wasn't too bothered about it, she was the wrong one anyway. She had not right to talk about Lily the way she did, trying to say she was some kind of scarlet woman. Then the whole incident with the condom was blown way out of proportion. So what if he had one, all the guys at work had. It wasn't like he had planned to use it for anything. He just wanted to have one because it was something normal guys had and he was tired of being abnormal.

So what if she didn't want to wash his clothes or cook food for him. He could manage just fine on his own. He was fairly okay with household spells and he could buy food when he reached to London, he didn't need her to take care of him, he could take care of himself. Besides, when she was getting on his nerves he could always go to Lily's house, which was exactly what he planned to do.

-o-

Lily didn't tell him before but Petunia's school was having a fun raiser and Petunia insisted that Lily stay home. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky that he should be left in a house all alone with Lily. Of course Lily would have told parents that he would be there but when they reached her house the parents and Petunia had already left. They spent about an hour or so watching television and not really saying anything before Lily had invited him to her room.

After about five minutes of kissing Lily stopped and looked at him and giggled.

"What?" he asked looking at her, wondering what he did to provoke such a response.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered.

He sat up and looked at her. She head was resting on the pillow next to him. "What do you mean by nothing?" Her green eyes twinkled with amusement. Somehow it made him very uneasy.

She pulled him back down on the pillow. "I mean nothing as in nothing."

He lied down and felt his brows drawing together. Was she laughing at him? Was his mother right, was she up to something. He turned to her. She was staring at him in amusement, which was odd because he wasn't an amusing person. Suddenly he started to feel his stomach tighten. The prospect of her not fancying him shot a surge of panic through him. Not only did she know more about his anatomy that any other person besides himself but he was hopelessly in love with her. He couldn't begin to imagine what he would feel if she was less that sincere in her advances.

"What's wrong?" she asked tugging on his thin polyester shirt.

He sighed, "Why do you fancy me?" She looked taken back by the question. "Well its a simple question, it shouldn't be any problem to answer."

She sat up quickly. "Why does that sound like an accusation?"

"Well should I be accusing you." He asked sitting up once more.

She leapt over him and began to pick up pieces of clothing from the floor. "No, is it wrong that I should fancy you."

He looked at her as she frantically picked up the mess that was on the floor. "Well you seem to think it is wrong."

She began 'folding' her clothes and tossing them in the closet. "Well what am I supposed to think if I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for months? That you are always in my head and I can't get you out."

"Well why is it such a problem, I have been thinking about you for years."

"Only as filth I'm sure."

He was confused by this. "What?"

"Is it wrong that I hate that I fell for you of all people." She picked up a jeans and tossed it the closet.

"Well what's wrong with me? I guess I'm not good enough for the queen of Hogwarts, that you hate the idea of snogging someone as disgusting as me."

Her cheeks were red and eyes were dancing with rage. "That's rubbish. I hate it because you are a bloody racist."

His jaw dropped. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"I seem to remember you calling me a filthy mudblood."

He slapped the palm of his hand on his floor head. "I was telling James you were a filthy mudblood, not you."

"Is there a difference?" she shouted.

"Well yes. " Se looked confused so he decided to elaborate. "Well James fancies you, what better way to get a guy upset than talking about his girl. I didn't think you would mind it, most muggle borns don't even know how much of an insult it is."

She frowned at this. "Well I know what it means, I hear it everyday at Hogwarts and the way they say it I know just how horrible it is... You really hurt me that day."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, and it's just that stupid Potter."

She frowned with her arms folded. "So do you understand why I hate that I fancy you? Do you understand that it hurts my pride to be with you?"

He got up from the bed and walked over to her and took the piece of clothes that she had 'folded' out of her hands. "Well there's really no need to fuss about that."

"How can I not. While it is right to show sympathy to those who hate it's a whole other thing to lay in the same bed with them."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on her lips, she mumbled something about 'can't' and he whispered. "I'm a halfblood... not racist."

She pulled away form him. "What?"

" I'm a halfblood, my dad is a big ole muggle." He expected her to smile at his but instead she slapped him across the face. He held his cheeks in shock. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"And you had me eating myself alive for nothing."

He held his cheek, the sting was still there. "That really hurt Lily." He looked at his face in the mirror. "Look, it left a mark." She seemed to be calming down. She reached for his check with the same hand she just slapped him with, he thought that she was going to hit him again so he filched. "Why is it that everyone seems to be angry with me for one reason or the other?" She touched his face gently.

"I'm sorry," she said. She reached out and kissed his cheeks softly. It didn't make his cheeks feel better but other parts of him did.

"It's okay," he said. He quickly forgot about the handprint across his face and went back to what they were doing before the argument. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I know my mother was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" she asked.

"Oh we had an argument, she was basically telling me that you were using me?"

"Why would I use you, I..."

"That's what I told her. But never mind I told her off good."

"You told her off?" she asked unwrapping his hands from around her waist.

"Yes, and now she won't speak to me...but I don't care, she basically told me I can't see you anymore until she approves. "

"What did you say to her?"

-o-

Severus opened the door to his house with a wand. Woman were so weird, when he told Lily an abbreviated version of what he said to her she kicked him out of her house, she told him not to come back until he had apologized to his mother. He hated it because he could have been spending hours with Lily in her room with no parents and no Petunia.

"MOTHER," he yelled as he went through the door. He heard the Television on and it sounded like a Coronation Street so he knew his mother was watching Television. "Mother," he said softly when he went in the room. She ignored him and went to the Television set and turned up the volume. "Mother will you stop it." But no such luck, she acted like he wasn't even there. Severus walked over the TV and turned it off.

"Youngman turn that TV back on," she finally said.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

"Well I'll say it anyway, I'm sorry for saying I'm ashamed you."

She let out a heavy breath. "I thought you said you were staying away tonight, has it ended already."

"No," he said almost nothing. "Well you certainly are relentless." He took a seat in another one of the chairs, concealing something behind his back. "She told me not to come back until I've apologised to you."

She looked at him quickly. "Did she now?"

He nodded. "Yes, and she said I should give you these." He took out a bouquet of pink tulips from behind his back. She handed them to her and she took them reluctantly. "She even picked them herself." He looked as his mother looked at the flowers and touched them softly. "So you see, she's not so bad is she."

She sat up straight in her seat. "I suppose not."

He could tell form the look in her eyes that she loved them. As long as he could remember he had never seen his father bring his mother flowers or any gifts, this must have been the first gift she got in years.

He sighed happily to himself. It was over, he had apologised, so now he was free go back to Lily's when ever he wanted and make out with her all he wanted.

"Don't think this means that I will give you back that thing." She warned.

He shrugged. "It doesn't seem to matter that much anymore."

"So you're not thinking about..."

"Merlin's beard, I'm only sixteen."

NOTE: Okay so another chapter that wasn't so funny.

Next chapter is all about moon boots and summer breeze.


	11. Trading Punches

DISCLAIMER: The song is Seals and Croft's Summer Breeze.

CHAPTER: TRADING PUNCHES

"Oh my god," Lily screamed.

"What?" Severus asked from behind a book he found in Lily's room.

"Look at this," she said. She walked over to him and showed him something form a magazine she was watching. "Isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

"Eh...sure." Lily had just shown him a rather strange looking pair of boots in a magazine. Lily was obsessed with clothes and would always shriek in delight whenever she saw something she liked.

"Moon boots, they coming out this fall."

"Moon boots?" he asked.

"Yeah awesome aren't they?"

"Can you use them on the moon?" he asked.

She laughed. "No silly it's just a name."

"But why call them moon boots if you can't use them on the moon."

She ruffled his hair with her hands, a new habit she picked up. "Because it looks like something astronauts wear."

"Astronauts enjoy wearing brightly coloured shoes."

"You're impossible," she said leaning over and kissing him on his cheek.

"Your parents are home," he reminded her but he made no effort to move away form her.

She sighed and walked over the radio that was on her book shelf and turned it on. Right away a loud squeal of excitement filled the room. "I love this song."

This seemed to be her reaction to every song on the radio therefore he responded to this news by reclining in the chair and burring his head in the book called an Encyclopaedia once more. This did not seem to please her at all so she walked over to him and pulled the big black book out of his hands. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

He snorted. "I don't dance."

She pulled him up by his hands, bringing him to his feet. "You will dance with me because this song is very easy to dance to."

_Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind  
Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

He bit his bottom lip. It wasn' the first time she had asked him to dance with her, he supposed just once he could grant her request. "Okay but not for long."

She wrapped her hands around his waist and he followed her motion, not really knowing what he was doing. Simply she started to move form side to side. She leaned back to look at him. "No so difficult, is it?"

He shook his head. Had it been anyone else and not Lily he would not be able to muster the courage to display this sort of behaviour.

_See the paper lying on the sidewalk  
A little music from the house next door  
So I walk on up to the door step  
Through the screen and across the floor_

"Now twirl me," she said laughing slightly. Her asking him to twirl he was like being a first year immediately plunged into a NEWT class, it was far more advanced that he would have liked to attempt but yet for some reason he found himself complying. He released her waist and held her hand and let her twirl. He laughed at the site as it was much more simple than he originally anticipated.

"LILLLLLLYYYYYYYY." There was a shout coming form the room next to hers that indicated that Petunia wanted something. But instead of going to see what is was she wanted, Lily decided to shout back a reply at Petunia. "What'cha want?"

Severus let go of her hand and went back to his book that was being neglected.

"COME," she shouted in reply.

"NO YOU COME."

"FINE" she said and about two seconds later Petunia was in their room. Severus made no effort to hide the smirk that was plastered on his face. "So what do you think?" she asked pointing at her outfit.

Lily was silent which Severus knew meant she was going to lie. "You look nice," she said. And a big lie it was, because Petunia did not look anything close to nice. She was wearing a heavily sequenced cerulean shorts, the same length of lily's gym pants and a off the shoulder top that matched in shimmer but not in colour, this was gold. Her shoes were so high she looked like she would fall off them in at minute.

"And the hair, do you like the hair."

Lily nodded but he knew this was another lie because her hair was also a mess; it looked like she was just dumped in a pool and had been attacked by frizz. There was some attempt at curls or flips that failed miserably. "So why are so dressed up?" Lily asked, trying to sound like she didn't think he appearance was funny.

"Haven't I told you, I'm going out with Conner Stonewall."

"Oh," Lil said in genuine surprise.

"Yes you're not the only one with a guy chasing you around." She shot a quick glance at Severus, for the first time acknowledging his presence. "He is quite taken by me."

Severus snorted form behind his book.

"Oh look," Petunia started. "The freak has something to say about it."

"PETUNIA," Lily warned.

"Well I was going to tell you what I thought about it but since you're being so nice I think I will reserve my judgement," Severus said putting his book down.

"Good cause no one give a damn about what you think."

Severus sneered at her. "I will tell you this though." He said through his teeth. "You look like a teenage prostitute. Although I am not certain anyone would pay for that flat ass. You should really change those pants"

She laughed. "Ha, this is coming form a little boy whose only pleasure is a futile dream that Lily will go temporarily insane and grope you."

"Oh trust me, it's not futile."

Lily held up her hands to interject at this conversation was going down a road that she was not comfortable with. . "Everyone just calm down."

Petunia sucked her teeth and walked out the room wobbling on her platform shoes.

Lily looked over to Severus. "You shouldn't have laughed at her."

"Well she took punches at me," he complained.

"That was only after you laughed at her going out with Conner."

"Well It was a bit of joke wasn't it?"

Lily sat on her bed with her hands supporting her as she leaned back. "How so?"

"He doesn't fancy her, so why is he going out with her."

"Why are you so sure he doesn't fancy her?"

"Because he threw the balloon at you, not her, he's trying to make you jealous."

Lily looked at him and laughed slightly. "I doubt that. He has never shown any interest in me."

"Well put it as you like but I am certain that he doesn't like Petunia, I mean who would,"

NOTE: Okay this chapter was sort of a transition. Now everything is in place. So next chapter, you'll see the climax of this story.


	12. Travelling

CHAPTER: Travelling.

Severus walked down the hall of the train looking for a vacant seat. There were more people on the train than usual and every seat seemed to be taken. He walked way down to the back and found a seat that was in a tight corner and sat down immediately before someone beat him to it. He took his bag and pulled it close to him, there were often pickpockets on the train and the last thing he wanted was to loose the money he had worked so hard for. He had already bought all the things he needed, the money he had was for pocket change for the next year at school and to buy Lily a birthday present. He had already decided that he would buy her those moon boots that she liked so much and they were not cheap. He reached in his bag and took out a page that he tore from one of her magazines. There were several colours, green, blue, red, yellow, and pink. He didn't know which one he should get her. He knew she liked pink so that would have been a good choice but he had never seen her wear it. She wore a lot of green, so green made the most sense. The only thing is people in Gryffindor might give her a hard time for wearing it.

"You like girl's clothes Severus?"

The voice came from next to him, it was a familiar voice, a disgusting voice, but who he thought the voice belonged to had no business being on the train. He turned his head hoping and praying that he was no sitting next to James Potter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, didn't know you owned the place."

"Of all the bloody trains you had to be on this one."

"Well this is the one going to London and that's where I'm going."

Severus stuck his head out the hall trying to see if there was anywhere else available. He was out of luck, this was the only seat, and looking at James he could see why. "What the hell are you wearing anyway?"

James looked down at himself, trying to determine where he went wrong. "What, this is perfect muggle clothes."

James was wearing a blue sequenced shirt that looked very garish, a pair of grey pants and shinny black dress shoes. "You look like crazy person," he said laughing but James didn't seem to get it.

"What about you, you look sort of odd yourself?"

Severus looked down at himself. He was wearing a black polyester shirt and a pair of brown corduroy pants that Lily herself picked out for him. "This is what normal muggles where you idiot."

James rolled his eyes. He seemed ready to change the topic. "What are you doing in Liverpool?"

Severus had no idea why he was even talking to him and he had the right mind to ignore him but it would have been silly to sit in silence for such a long ride. "I got a job."

"In Liverpool, don't you live near London?"

He nodded. "Well I was hoping to avoid running into anyone so I took one somewhere I know no one was from. But look at that I ran into the biggest nincompoop of all."

James snorted. "Ha, Evans lives in Liverpool anyway."

He folded up the paper and shoved it in his bag. "Yes, I know that now."

James sat up straight. "Oh, have you seen her."

Severus nodded, looking at James reaction. "Yes, I have seen her a couple of times."

"Did you talk to you; did she say anything about me?"

Severus snorted. "Why would she say anything about you, she can't stand you."

"So she didn't talk to you then?" James said this like he was so certain that Lily would mention him so Severus had to be lying.

"Whatever Potter."

Severus could tell that James was eyeing him with curiosity. He wondered if the new love bite on his neck was visible. He was clearly staring at something on his skin. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. "Do I look like a bloody picture?"

"What's wrong with your skin?"

"What?" he spitted.

"It looks all normal. When did you stop looking like puke? For the first time ever you managed to get a tan."

This was becoming an annoying conversation. Severus pulled up his colour to make sure James did not notice anything else.

"It makes no sense trying to hide it, I saw it already, what is it?" James said with a knowing smile.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you got yourself a slag tag. Brewed any love potions lately Snev."

"I HAVE NEVER BREWED A LOVE POTION IN MY LIFE," Severus shouted. This earned them a couple of stares. People looked over at James like he was something scandalous. He could imagine how it appeared to muggles to see two teenage boys talking about love potions. "Will you shut up," he said.

James didn't seem bothered by this. "And a new hair style too Severus. Did you finally see a mirror."

James was obviously referring to the low pony tail that Lily had tied his hair in but he wasn't going to comment upon it. It was none of Potter's business.

"And what's that?" James reached over to his hair and pulled out the black ponytail holder that belonged to Lily. Severus tried to get it back but he was holding it up against the light. "Look at these long hairs, they're red too. Not yours are they?" He threw it back at Severus who caught it and quickly shoved it in his travelling bag. "I never thought I'd be saying this but. Severus Snape, the slime ball has found himself a girlfriend. How much are you paying the poor girl?"

"I don't have to pay her," he said in defiance but realised he had just confirmed James's suspicions.

"Ah so you've picked yourself up a girlfriend from Liverpool. She must be really hideous to settle for someone like you."

Severus snorted at the irony of the situation, here was James Potter telling him that his girlfriend was ugly when his girlfriend was the one girl that James ever showed any interest in. "If only you knew what you were saying," he replied.

James looked at him and brought his brows together. "What's that suppose to mean? Do I know her?"

Severus just glanced at him but he didn't say anything.

James laughed. "That's not possible the only girl I know from Liverpool is Evans and she..." He stopped midsentence. The colour from his face was drained. "You're lying right."

Severus shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Severus you are lying right. Where did you get that pony holder? Let me see it again." James demanded, trying to tug his bag away from him.

"Heavens Potter, control yourself."

"Well stop lying, you greasy git. Lily Evans is not your girlfriend."

"If you say so," he said casually.

He had never seen that look on James face, it was even better than the time when Lily called him a toe rag, it was priceless.

-o-o-o-

Severus walked through the door of his home feeling quite pleased wit himself. All the way to London James kept asking him to take back his lie and admit that Lily was not his girlfriend. Severus had done so several times but he made sure it confirmed it more than it denied it. He would say things like. "I am not her boyfriend even though I have been at her house more than I have been at mine. And seeing that I am not her boyfriend I have no way of knowing that she has a sister called Petunia." It was so much fun to see him turn different shades of the rainbow. He was certain that he was now home writing a vey hurried letter to Lily so she could deny what he had told him.

He walked up the stairs still smiling to himself and went straight to his bedroom. His father was home and he had no desire to see him as long as he could avoid it. He emptied his bag on his bed and took up the page of the magazine and thin roll of money he had. He planned to put it in his can where he kept all the money he had saved. He walked over to the can and opened it. He would always count the money in there over and over when ever he added to it. But for some reason his can was empty. "Hmm," He opened his drawer and looked though the clothes for the money and he still couldn't find it. "Where the hell is it?" he whispered. He looked all over the room, hoping desperately that his mother had moved it to safer place but he still couldn't find it.

He quickly made his way down stairs to find his mother; she was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Have you seen my money?"

"Severus I didn't know you home," she said looking happy to see him. But he couldn't care just yet.

"Have you seen my money it was on the counter and now it's gone? Did you move it?"

"No," she said quickly sensing the urgency in his voice.

There was only one other person who could have moved it. He left his mother and walked into the living room where his father was watching TV. "Excuse me sir." The man looked up at him with lazy eyes. Great, he was drunk like a fish. "Did you move my money?" he asked.

The man searched his memory then nodded. Severus felt his heart sink. The drunken man dug his hands in his pocket and took out something and held it out for Severus, he took it and looked at it. It was a couple of coins. "Where's the rest of it?" he asked in horror.

The man's mood changed dramatically at the sound of the question. "What do fuck do you mean where's the rest. Where's the rest of my money when I gave you and your filthy whore you call your mother me whole damn paycheque." Looking down at the empty bottles on the floor Severus could tell where his money had gone, most likely on gambling and liquor. "I should put your ass out on the street, you ungrateful little bastard."

Severus felt his ears getting hot, his heart was beating so quickly that he was certain that he wanted to kill him. It took every once of restraint he had not to use magic. Instead he launched at him like a lion attacking its prey. He kicking and cuffing for his dear life. "I HATE YOU," he shouted when he got the chance. "DIE, WHY CAN'T YOU DIE?" He reached for his throat and wrapped his fingers around it. "DIE."

His arms were beginning to get weak because the man under him was fighting back. He felt someone puling him away form the man but he couldn't stop, he wanted to kill him. "SEVERUS STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HIM." His mother shouted. It took a while before he actually stopped and allowed his mother to pull him away.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing?"

"He spent it," he said between breaths. "He spent my money on rum."

"Over money Severus, you nearly kill him over money."

But it wasn't because of the money it was because he truly hated the man. His drunken father was getting up and trying to make an attempt to get to Severus but he was too damn weak form being so drunk. "OUT ELIEEN, GET THAT BASTARD OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Severus didn't stay to listen. He ran up the stairs and went straight to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out his school trunk. He began to throw things in quickly. He was going to leave and never come back.

He put everything he owned in the trunk. Finally, he went into his parent's room and took out a big ancient book form behind a glass casing. He went back to his room and placed it in the trunk.

His mother came in the room with a tear streaked face. "Severus, why did you do it?"

He didn't answer her, he began to do the locks on his trunk. She reached down to him and took his hands forcibly. She placed a small roll of paper money on his hands. "This is all I have, take it."

He looked at her and down to the money. He pulled his hands away and threw the money across the room. "I don't need anything form you. You defend him... you always defend him... you're weak." He stormed out the room pulling his trunk behind him and down the stairs. He could still hear his father swearing as he walked out the door. He pulled his trunk across the road and stood.

"Fuck," he said to himself. He had no where to go and no money to get there. He had to go somewhere.

He closed his eyes thinking about what Lucius said about apparating. "Determination, Deliberation and what the hell is the other D." He had never apparate in his life but he had no choice, he needed to get out of there. He closed his eyes. Hoping and praying that it would work.

NOTE: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review please.


	13. Owls

CHAPTER: OWLS.

Severus felt a strong pulling from his navel, everything was spinning. He had no idea if this was supposed to happen. He never attempted it before. It felt like it was going on forever, the spinning, the pulling and the breathlessness. But he felt his knees hit something solid and his body falling face down on a rough surface. "Ah," he gasped as his trunk landed heavily on his outstretched hand. He lifted his face form the surface and looked straight ahead. There was a neat how of street lights illuminating the front lawn of several houses.

"I did it," he said. He pushed the trunk off his hand with the free one and tried to pull himself to his feet. He immediately felt a jot of pain hit his knees. He must have bruised his knees on the landing. He managed to examine the rest of his body to make sure there was no splicing. He had actually managed to apparate in one piece on his first try. He pulled his trunk slowly out of the road and onto the front lawn of Lily's house. All the lights in the house were off; everyone must have been in bed. He left his trunk and limped to the side of the house. He looked up to Lily's window.

"Lily," he called the loudest he felt it was safe to.

He got no answer and after several tries he still got no answer.

He took up a small pebble from the ground near by and threw it at the window. He wanted it to hit the glass but instead in went right through the window. He picked up another pebble and tried again. He threw it glass this time and it gave the soft knocking noise he was hoping for. Another stone later, he saw Lily's hand out the window, indicating that the thrower should stop. He dropped the stone in his hands. Lily poked her head out the window shortly after, she was not pleased. She looked down at him rubbing her eyes at the same time, trying to see who it was. "Who's throwing stones at me?" she asked

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to go through the window."

She recognised his voice right away. "Severus, is that you?" she whispered.

"Yes it's me?"

"What are you doing here, I thought you went home?"

"Can you come let me up?"

"Ah... yeah, just a moment." She disappeared out the window. He saw her lights go on and he went back to the front of the house and dragged his trunk with a little noise as possible to the front door. She opened the door slowly and quietly.

"Sev, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer right away. He felt a tinge on embarrassment.

"What happened to your face?" she asked. He didn't even notice that there were areas of his face stinging in pain before she said it. "And where's your left eyebrow." His hands went to his brow. It wasn't there. So he did leave something behind.

"I apparated."

"You apparated here, what, how?

She looked down at his trunk and pulled it inside. "What's all this?" she asked.

"My stuff, can I stay here for a while."

"Severus, what's going on?"

"I got in a fight."

"With who?"

"My father."

-o-o-o-

She placed a band-aid over the bruise on his face. They managed to carry the trunk upstairs without making any noise and were safely in her room without awaking anyone. She was tending to his wounds while he sat quietly on her bed. "Did he do this to you?"

He snorted. "No, I got this from the fall. He couldn't touch me."

"What about these scratches." His forearms were coved in scratches that were glowing red.

He looked at it. "I guess he did those, but I pretty much won that fight."

She put the band aid away and took out a long piece of gauze. "Can I ask why you fighting with your father."

He sighed. "Because he's an asshole."

"Don't say that Severus, he is your father."

He shook his head. "That man has never been a father to me. He's not like your father Lily. He drinks, he hits, he never taken care of me or my mum."

He never talked about his family with Lily. On a few occasions, he mentioned his mother but he would never talk about his father. "Does he hit you," she asked with panic in her voice.

He shook his head. He was quiet for a moment. "He'll never hit me, he's a bloody coward. He hits my mum though, all the time."

"But she's a witch, can't she stop him."

She held out his hands and began to pick some of the tiny stones out of cuts in the palm of his hands. "She's a witch but she hasn't been able to use her powers for as long as I can remember."

"How?"

"Well that's what he does; he makes you feel like you are rubbish until you hate yourself enough. I think she must have stopped using for him, now she can't even use it if she wants to."

Lily sighed. He could tell from that sigh that she wanted to cry. She took out a bottle of clear liquid and opened it and soaked a piece of cotton in the liquid. "This might burn," she said. She patted the wounds with it. It burned like hell, but he decided that it wouldn't look too masculine to be whimpering. "So you left?" she asked, "Why didn't your mother come with you."

He snorted. "She wouldn't, she's in love with the bastard, no matter what he does she's in love with him. She'll never take me over him. I don't even think she loves me."

"Of course she loves you, it's just that sometimes it's hard to be strong and brave like you."

"I'm sure you would be." He replied.

She sighed and began to wrap the gauze around his hands. "But you don't worry. I'll take care of you." She said not looking at him, tears were in her eyes. He looked at her and kissed her on her cheek. She looked up and smiled softly at him with tears in her eyes.

The moment was broken by the sound of an owl swopping through the window. She went to it and untied the latter attached. She took it and opened it and read aloud.

Dear Mr. Severus Snape,

We have received intelligence that an illegal apparition was performed at this residence at ten minutes to the hour of eleven.

As you know, wizrdards under the age of the seventeen are not allowed to apparate. This is in breech of... bla bla bla

This is a warning...bla bla bla

She folded the letter and handed it to him. "I guess this was the first time you used magic out of school," she said.

He nodded. ". I do it at home sometimes, they can't tell if it's me or mum but once I'm away from home they'll know who did it. I don't know what I would have done if I had already gotten a letter."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you apparated on the first try. You're so smart Severus,"

He knew that she was just trying to distract him from what was going on but he welcomed it.

She took his trunk and hid it under her bed. "My parents are going on vacation after my birthday, so Petunia and I will be alone. I'll just hide you here until they leave. I don't think they'll want to have a boy in the house unsupervised. "

Severus felt a tinge on guilt at the mention of birthday. He wanted to get her the best present ever but now he hardly had any money and it definitely wasn't enough to get the moon boots she wanted. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

-o-o-o-

Two speckled owls hooted at her window. Lily opened it and they both flew in. One letter was addressed to Severus and one to her. "I forgot, we get the results today." She said excitedly.

Severus was on the bed and not really in a mood to get excited about anything. He had been depressed whole day and he knew he wasn't being good company. He got up slowly and Lily untied the letters from the owls. She took hers and handed Severus his. He opened it, having a feeling like he was going to fail everything. But when he looked down he saw that he had nine outstanding and one exceeds expectations. "How'd you do?" he asked. He and Lily were among the brightest students in their class.

"I got eight outstandings and an exceeds expectations in Defence, you."

"Nine Os and an E in charms."

"You did ten owls."

"He nodded, just wanted to make sure that there is nothing that I can't do if I change my mind about being an Auror."

"Heavens, you really are the most brilliant person I have ever met."

"I know," he said lazily and went back to the pillow.

"I'll go show my parents. They weren't too pleased with Petunia's A levels but I think they'll like my owls."

Lily ran down the stairs and he laid on the bed thinking. As much as he hated to admit it, he was frightened for his mother. He had never left her alone with him is such an angry state; he could have been really bad to her when he left. The only comfort he had was that he was stone drunk and maybe would not be able to inflict any sort of harm.

NOTE: Okay I think I'll be finished by next week Wednesday. For some reason Severus stories always take longer than you want them to. Reviews pretty please.


	14. Merlin's Beard

CHAPTER: Merlin's Beard.

Severus turned the corner and headed down the street where Lily lived. He was holding his bag. This was what they came up with to make it looked like he went home at least some of the times. He just left Lily's room early in the morning and came around a little later after waiting in the park. They never suspected that he was basically living in her room. He rang the doorbell and her mother let him in.

"Hello Severus, you're here bright and early."

"Yes, I came early for her birthday," he said.

It was Lily's birthday. They were having a small party for her and inviting a few kids from the neighbourhood. Petunia was making a big fuss about how she looked and the fact that Conner was coming over. Severus couldn't help but wonder how on earth she was keeping this up for long. He thought he would have kicked her to the curb by now.

When he reached up to Lily's room she was basically pushing an owl out the window. "Who are you sending an owl to?" he asked sitting on his desk.

"No one, I mean Alice."

She was acting strange which meant she was absolutely up to something. "So how does it feel to be sixteen?" he asked her.

She bit her bottom lip. "I feel pretty much the same. I am excited for tomorrow though."

"You can't wait for you parents to leave?"

"Well yeah, so I don't have to hide you anymore."

"Wouldn't Petunia tell them?"

"When you left this morning I saw Conner creeping out of her room. Let's just say that I have a lot on her."

He snorted. "That's really disturbing."

"That's funny; she said the same thing about you."

He allowed himself to smile at that, although he didn't have much reason to smile these days. "Do you know what I wanted to buy for you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"I was going to buy those moonboots that you like so much. I was going to buy it in green."

"Well thank you; that was a brilliant idea."

"You're thanking me for something you didn't get."

"Well I'm sure I would have gotten it if you were able to get me it and I admire the thought."

"I still have something for you."

"You didn't have to."

"No I had to."

"What is it?"

"You'll see, later tonight."

-o-o-o-

Severus and Lily stayed on her bed opening her presents. So far she had received a diary, a peasant top, an Abba cassette tape, money and a large pack of something she hid from Severus. She opened the gifts that came by owl post next. She got a brand new quill form Alice and a roll of pink parchment form Ermilliene.

"So she is culprit," Severus said.

"Yes, she always gets me these."

She took up a large parcel that came from James. He needed to send three owls with it. Severus was certain that it was something cool, and fancy, something that a rich boy could get her. She pealed the wrapping paper and pulled out a box. Inside the box there was a pair of red moonboots. Severus cursed under his breath.

"Oh my, how did he know?" she asked staring at them in amazement.

Severus was certain that James figured out he was looking at the boots so he could buy one for Lily. The bastard must have decided to get one for her as well. Severus said nothing he just sat there with his arms folded. Lily didn't seem to notice him, she slipped the shoes on her feet and stood up and looked in her reflection in the mirror. "They're cute, aren't they?" she asked. When she saw that he was less than enthusiastic she kicked them off her feet and went to him. "Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself," she said. "What did you get me?" she asked finally.

"Are you sure you don't want to enjoy your shoes more?" he asked.

"Sev," she warned.

He sighed and got off the bed and pulled his trunk from under the bed. He opened it and pulled out form it the large old book he had placed at the top of all his things. "Granted it's not what you wanted but..." He took the book and placed it on the bed. She looked at it and passed her hand over the leather casing and opened it. "Magic theory." She said aloud. "Where have I heard this before?"

"It's the only book..."

"Merlin's beard Severus this is the book Merlin wrote."

He nodded.

"I thought there were only three known copies. I know Albus Dumbledore has one but no one knows where the other two are."

"I know my grandfather was extremely paranoid. He never told a soul he had it. He never even told his family. My mother was his favourite, he left her the book and she gave it to me when I turned sixteen."

She opened the page and began to browse through it. "Severus this has instruction on every branch of magic there is. Do you know how much people would kill for this?"

He snorted. "I know, and that's why you can't tell a soul that you have it. It's worth more money than the all the gold in Gringotts. No one knew my grandfather had it. He won it form a drunken man who challenged him to a life duel; he spared his life and took the book."

She continued to flip through the pages slowly. "Severus, I can't take this form you."

"Yes you can, I read the whole thing already anyway."

"You know it all."

"Yes, I finished it at the start of the summer. I took notes."

"I'm afraid," she said closing it and looking at it.

"That someone would come looking for it?"

"No, I heard that the knowledge in this book has driven men crazy. I heard that it's too much. I heard that even you know who read it."

Severus shook his head. "I read it, I'm not crazy, Dumbledore read it and he's...okay well he's a little crazy but he's not like a bad crazy."

"Okay I guess you're right, I just have to be selective in what I choose to read."

"Oh, you shouldn't read chapter 17. I didn't even read one."

She flipped through the book and stopped at chapter seventeen. " Immortality: Horcurxes and the Elixar of Life. Why shouldn't I read this?"

"My mother said that I shouldn't, it was the condition on which she gave me the book. I think you shouldn't either. Can you promise me that you will not read it?"

She shrugged. "I guess." She flipped to another chapter of the book. "Promises, Secrets and Debts: The laws of a wizard." She read the title of the chapter and read the title of a couple of essays. "This is the best but by far the scariest thing I have ever had in my possession."

"You'll get over the shock eventually."

NOTE: I have to admit that this chapter was pretty much insignificant. There was really one little thing that would carry over to the next chapter but oh well... Next week Monday.


	15. The Two Lives

CHPATER: The Two Lives

"It's a letter, from your mum, don't you want to read it?"

The answer was no, the answer was always no. That must have been the fifth letter she sent to him and it was the fifth letter than he absolutely refused to open. Lily had been using all sort of tactics to try to get him read them but he would not yield. She took the letter and dangled in front of his face. He tried his best to focus on the Potions essay in front of him. "Lily please."

"Severus, she's your mother." She pleaded.

"Well maybe you should try telling her that." The truth was he did want to read the letter. He was desperate to know if she was okay or not but he couldn't on principle. For all his life he had always come second to his father, he wasn't going to take it anymore. It would always be the same thing. Every time his father came home drunk and decided to take out his frustration on them she would always defend him. Whenever he retaliated he was always wrong for doing it. 'Severus you took advantage of him' she said once. But up to this day he couldn't understand how a frightened eight year old could possibly take advantage of grown man with a strong right arm. No, there was no way he could forgive her again, he had enough.

"I'm going to read it," she said firmly.

"Do what you want I just don't want to hear a word of that trash.

"I'm serious," she threatened.

"So am I," he replied.

After a pause he could hear the sound of her tearing open the letter. He made an automatic attempt to shut anything that she might say out. She was reading aloud.

_**Dear Severus,**_

_**I don't know if you have received my other letters but I hope this one finds you safe. You father passed yesterday afternoon at St. Mary's hospital. He was wake for the last hour, he was asking after you Severus. **_

_**I can't write long because I'm making plans for the service. I hope to see you home soon.**_

His heart had stopped for a moment and he was certain that he felt it sink but just as quickly he recognised it for what it was. "She's trying to get me to come home," he said.

Lily looked at him and shook her head. "Aren't you even concerned," she asked.

He looked up at her form his old copy of Advanced Potion Making. "What do you want to say?"

She shrugged. "Something, aren't you worried that it might me true."

"Not really," That was a lie.

She looked at him for a moment he wasn't sure if it was fear but he definitely saw something in her eyes that he didn't like. She folded the letter and rested it on the counter. "I'm going to make a cup of tea," she said and floated out the door.

-o-

After about half and hour he had decided that his indifference must have scared her. She hadn't return to her bedroom. Instead she stayed downstairs, which was odd because they never wasted a single second they had unsupervised together by being apart.

He walked down the stairs and found she was in the living room watching The Good Life. He walked over to the long sofa and took a seat and put her legs in his lap. "I thought you hated this show."

"I do," she replied.

"Then why are you watching it?" he asked looking at her.

Her eyes were still fixed on the TV. "Because there's nothing else on the tele."

"Then why didn't you come upstairs?" he asked softly. She said nothing; she just kept looking at the Tv. The very last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize his relationship with her. He had already decided to cut ties with his mother so if he didn't have Lily anymore he would have no one left. "I'll write her back but I'm not going to that house." A small smile crept on her face which told him they were okay once again. She sat up, sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. His hands began to travel up her back.

"She's coming here."

"What?" he asked, his hands still touching her bare skin.

"She wrote me on the day of my birthday. She's coming here."

"Here," he asked.

"Yes, she really wants to see you Severus. I know you won't go to her so..."

"Why didn't you ask me?" he shouted.

"Because I knew you would have said no."

He got up, almost sending her landing on the floor. "You had no right to do that?"

"What do you mean?" she said, now angry too.

"It's none of your business."

She put her hands on her hips. "None of my business you say. How can you expect me to be your girlfriend and not care about what goes on in your life."

"My home life and this life are separate." He said frustrated. Thinking about it he always saw his home life like a virus, if it came in contact with anything it destroy it.

"You have one life Severus," she said walking over to him. "I am part of it and your mother is part of it, you can't separate the two."

He was going tell her that he wished he could but the words never left his mouth. They were interrupted by petunia barging in the front door.

Petunia slammed the door shut and walked in the living room. Her face was tear streaked her make up smudged and her hair in a mess. "What happened to you?" Lily asked looking at her.

She looked at Lily and let out a loud sob that was mixed with words. "Connersaidhedon'tloevemeandonlysleptwithmetogetbackatmeforcallinghimnames."

"What?" Lily asked taking petunia's hand and sitting her down on the couch.

Lily didn't understand what she was saying but Severus understood every word. "Conner said that he doesn't love her and only slept with her to get back at her for calling him names."

Lily looked at him and then to Petunia for conformation. She nodded. "What, how could he?" she said looking outraged. "I can't believe him."

Severus was itching to say 'I told you so' but he resisted the urge. Instead he went back up the stairs leaving the girls alone. He was expecting Lily to join him in about an hour but instead she crept in the bed next to him about after two in the morning. "She's finally asleep," she said.

"You know if she had listened to me this would not have happened," he said.

She didn't say anything but he knew that she knew he was speaking the truth. "Severus?" she whispered. "How do I know that you're not doing to me what Conner did to Petunia?"

"Why would I do that?" he whispered back and took hold of her hand. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I... love you."

She reached over to him and wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss and suddenly he knew what was happening and the idea of arguing further about his mother seemed not only silly but unthinkable.

-o-

"Mrs. Snape can I get you some tea." Lily asked.

"Yes," his mother replied. "I came a long way."

Lily nodded and went off into the kitchen. The day before Lily had made a cake and a couple of pastries in anticipation of his mother arriving. She was so nervous that she kept getting egg shells in the whites. He assured her that all the fuss was not necessary. This only seemed to make her even more nervous. She was hardly there for the next two days.

His mother sat opposite him wearing a black long dress and a long small black hat with vulture on it. She looked like she fished it out of her grandmother's closet. "Severus you must come home with me," she said right away.

"I'm not coming home with you mother. I'm surprised he even let you leave the house."

She looked at him and tears began to form in her eyes. "Didn't you get my letters Severus?"

"I didn't read them. I threw them away."

She cried a loud sob and got up and walked over and sat down on the love seat next to him. "Severus dear, I wrote you. I told you that he was in an accident." And just as she said it he knew it was true, his father was dead. He always could tell when someone was lying to him. He didn't say anything, he let her continue speaking. "He wondered into the road. The driver didn't see him coming. He was in the hospital for two weeks Severus." She cried and grasped onto his hands. "I know you think he didn't love you, but he asked after you. The whole time he was awake he was asking for you."

The only thing that moved his heart was seeing his mother cry but he couldn't say that he was slightly impressed with the story of his father wanting to see him. He had sixteen years of chances to see him and he never wanted to. He was not moved my some old fool last attempt to make it good with a god he largely ignored by showing false affection for a son he treated with a similar disregard. No, he was not sorry to hear about his father.

"Don't you see why you must come home? You have to speak for him."

He let go of her hands. "If I speak for him mother it would not me kind words. I will not pretend that he was something he was not."

She cried out loud. "Please Severus; his friends from work will be there. Do you want to ruin the memory of your father?"

He took her had and looked at her. "That's why I'm not coming with you. Tell everyone them what ever you like but I will not have a part in it."

Lily came in carrying a cup of tea and small dinner plate of desserts. She stopped and looked at looked at them. "Should I let you sit alone?"

Severus got up. "No my mother was just saying she had to leave. Isn't that right mother?"

She got up and wiped the tears away from her face. His heart broke for her but he felt more hate for his father than he felt love for her at the moment. She looked at Lily and smiled. "Thank you Lily, you really are a fine young woman, so pretty too. I can see why he likes you so much"

"Thanks," Lily mumbled. "But won't you stay for tea."

She shook her head. "No, I must really be going." She walked pass Lily and to the door. "Good bye Severus, I hope to see you sometime soon."

"I'll try," he said.

And with that she was out the door. He didn't stay in the living room for long. He was up in the bedroom as soon as door closed behind her. Lily didn't join him and he sensed that she knew that he wanted to be alone. He sat on the bed for almost an hour, thinking about what had transpired between him and his mother, he thought about what she had told and how she cried and for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry.

NOTE: I'm sorry I couldn't be more descriptive with this but I plan to post it on harrypotterfanfiction and you guys know how the rating system is there.

I just realised that I don't have an ending planned for this story. I shall see what I come up with for the next chapter.

Anyway. I hope you liked this one and thanks for the reviews of the last chapter.


	16. Beautiful Summer

Sorry I took soooooooo long to update but I didn't want to submit just anything. I was having a major block because I didn't plan the end of the story. But today I finally got something.

CHAPTER: Beautiful Summer.

"Are you sure about this," Conner asked unbuttoning his pants.

"Yes," Lily said assisting him in his attempt to pull down the almost skin tight bellbottoms. He laid on the bed and she attempted to pull the bellbottoms off his legs. "Wait, I have an idea?" she said.

"What," he asked breathless.

"What if I tie you to the bed, wouldn't that be sort of... I don't know...sexy."

He laughed. "No."

"Well if you have to be that way then fine. I've done it thousands of times with by boyfriend at school. It's what everyone does. But if you don't want to I'll just leave."

"Wait, wait wait," he called after her. "Do it."

She gave him a mischievous seductive grin. "What can I use." She asked.

"I have some ties in the chest, top drawer."

Lily walked over to his chest of drawers and retrieved four ties from it. She came back to him and encouraged him to move up further up the bed. She took his hands and spread them out and tied it to the bed post. She went down to his waist and pulled down his tidy white underwear until it left his legs. She looked down at his naked body and smiled but she really wanted to laugh. "Very nice," she said.

"I know a lot of girls tell me that."

Lily thought in her head that a lot of girls lied to him because it was sort of comically small or either Severus was abnormally large, which she knew was not true as she saw in sex books it could be bigger than his even.

She took his feet and spread them open and tied them to the foot of the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. She took out a lipstick from her pocket. "I don't usually wear lipstick. I borrowed this from Petunia." She said. She walked around the bed and stopped close to his face. "You know my sister, the one who you treated like a slag." She took the lipstick and began to write a note on his skinny, boyish chest.

"What are writing Lily?"

"A love note," she said casually. He sat up trying to see and she pushed his head back down, "No peeking."

"So when are you going to get this done."

"Now," she said casually. "But I can see that you are half way there on your own."

He tired to shift in the restraints.

She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "Severus you can come now, "she shouted.

"What," Conner stuttered. Lily laughed at him and bit her bottom lip.

Severus walked in the door and looked at Lily and then to the naked boy on the bed. "I can't believe you wrote that, that would ruin his reputation for life," Severus said.

"I know, I'm brilliant aren't I."

"Unite me," he started shirting and pulling at his bounds but the tied very tightly. "I'll tell your mother you little bitch"

"Hey, hold your tongue Mister." Severus said to him.

Lily looked bored. "You have the camera Severus."

He took it out of its carrying bag and handed it to her.

"Hey what do you need a camera for, put it away or I swear I will kill you both."

Lily took the camera and pointed it at Conner and clicked. The bright flash lit up the room. She took several others.

"Hey Lily," Severus said.

"Yeah," she replied, watching Conner struggling and cussing under his breath, while turning extremely pink.

"Why don't we put a ruler next to his little thing there to show that it's life size?"

She grinned. "That's really mean Severus."

"I know but can you really help it, I mean look at it, I can't believe he let anyone see it."

She nodded ginning and she went to the corner where his stationary was and pulled out a six inch ruler. She handed it to Severus and he went over to him and rested it on his leg. "Heavens, it's barely making four inches."

Conner started to cry at this point but Lily found that she had no sympathy for him. Severus backed away from the body that was now shivering in tears. Lily snapped the camera a couple more time and then smiled at Severus. "That's it," she said.

She walked over to Conner and leaned in close to his face. "If you tell anyone about what you did to Petunia, I mean if you even breathe a word of it. I will make sure that I post this across the entire neighbourhood."

"Get away from me you dirty little slag; you're just like your sister."

Severus walked over to him. "You really don't want to be saying that about my girlfriend right now. I may bring knife into the picture."

"That's not necessary Sev, just as long as he understands that he has to call Petunia and tell her that he only broke up with her because he's a raging homosexual and he has a boy crush on Wentworth."

"I'm not doing that you...you..."

"Yes you are," Lily said matter-of-factly. "It's what it says on your chest anyway. Look it reads: I am gay; I am waiting for you Wentworth."

"It does say that," Seveus said in agreement. "I'll take the deal if I were you."

"Just get the fuckk out of my house."

"So I take it that we have a deal," Lily said. "Good lets skate Sev."

Lily put the camera back into the bag and walked out the room with Severus in tow. "I think he learnt his lesson."

"I told you he fancied you." Severus said.

"Yeah well how was I to know that the guy was jerk?"

"You realise that when I go home I can use a potion to develop those pictures and they will move," Severus pointed out walking out of Conner's house behind Lily.

"That would be so awesomely wicked."

"Yes it would wouldn't it. I'll send it to her tomorrow."

"Wait, you're going home."

He stopped in his tracks. "Well I figured that my mother may need a bit to help with things," he replied.

Lily smiled up to him and hugged him. "It's okay to admit you miss her, she is your mother."

"I know," he said, wrapping his hands around her.

"When you go home, come back real quick you hear, I'll miss you so much." She reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey I don't fancy being caught by your mum. No snogging, now that your parents are back, okay."

"Okay but I think they must have realised by now. I mean you are always here."

"If they know we're together then why do they still allow me come around?"

"Because they like you Severus," she said hitting him on his arms.

He looked so surprised by the idea that she laughed at it.

-o-o-

Severus stood across the road looking at the door to his house. He hadn't been there for more than a month. He felt his heart racing at the prospect of going back home. He pulled his trunk across the street and walked up the stairs. He took out his wand and opened the door and walked inside. He could hear the TV playing Coronation Street, his mother's favourite soap opera.

He walked to the living room with his trunk in tow and sat on his chair opposite her. He looked at her face. He could see her mouth hung open slightly, she was asleep. "Mum," he said. He found that he had adopted some of Lily's speech in the short amount of time.

She didn't rouse from her sleep, she just grunted slightly. "Mum," he said louder. Her eyes darted open and she sat up and stared at Severus with a terrified look on her face.

"Mum, it's me, Severus."

She held her hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief. "Severus, you're home," She said. She got up and walked over to him and began to hug him and kiss him all over his cheeks. "My son, you finally came home."

"Yes, but I will like to breathe though," he said referring to the fact that she was hugging him so tightly.

"I'm so sorry Severus; I just miss you so much. I fixed your room, I got you a new bed," she commented.

"I don't need a new bed my bed is fine."

"I know but I wanted to give you something special, come and see," she said. She pulled him along up the stairs until the came to his room. She pushed open the door. There was a fresh coat of green paint on the walls. He saw that there was a king sized bed in the middle of his room, he had a new chest, a new desk and new books, everything in the room seemed to be new.

"Where's all my old things," he asked her.

"You don't need all that old stuff; you can have all the nice things all other good boys get, just like you deserve."

"How can we afford this," he asked walking in the room.

" A couple of years ago I opened a letter to your father form the bank, apparently a rich uncle left a small fortune in his name in care of a banking officer. I never told him about it because I know it would be all gone before I could blink."

"So it's his money you took."

"No, it's our money. We put up with him for so long, I gave him a good funeral I buried him with a good name, it's a fair trade I think. You deserve this, this is yours."

When she said it, he felt like he truly deserved it. He had been a good child all his life, always trying his best to please everyone and all his life he got nothing in return. It was time he got some sort of reward. "Thanks mother," he said softly.

"Don't thank me, it's yours too. Now you can buy all that underwear you wanted."

He laughed slightly. "I have those already."

"Well maybe you can buy that nice girlfriend of yours a gift."

"I gave her a gift already, the book. I hope you don't mind." He knew she would mind and he could see from the look on her face that she did but she was most likely not about to say anything about it.

"I wondered where it was," she said softly. "But I suppose it was yours to give."

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you tell her not to read chapter seventeen?"

"Yes I did and she said she wouldn't. She's not the type to do things when she is told not to, although she did contact you when I told her that I didn't want to talk to you."

"I thank Merlin that she did."

He smiled at her. He liked his mother this way, she seemed happy. "Hey mum," he said softly.

"Yes son," she asked quietly.

"Does this mean you can do magic now."

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "One day at a time son, everything will fall into place eventually."

-o-o-

There was only one time in his memory when he had felt this excited about September 1st. It was his first day on Hogwarts express, when he felt was being carried away from all his troubles. Today was that sort of day again but for different reasons. He was going to see Lily again. After he went home, he never got a chance to return to Lily's. His mother took him on a vacation to see the old houses of England, something she always wanted to do. He loved sharing that with her and wanted their happy moments to last forever. There were even some times when she was able to perform simple spells. It was the best of times, he would never forget those two weeks they spent on vacation, just him and his mother and no threat of his father looming near. He wrote Lily regularly to tell her where he was and what he was doing. She sounded so happy for him but she always reminded him that she missed him to much and she sent her hugs and kisses in the form of Xs and Os.

He sat on the train and looked out the window. He wasn't seeing Lily anywhere, he knew that she said she would be there at ten thirty but she hadn't come yet. He sighed trying not to let worry sink in. He heard someone come in his compartment. "Here's taken," he said, not looking at who it was.

"Oh, then I'll just leave then," the voice said.

He turned at it because it sounded so familiar. It was Lily and she was grinning at him. She reached out and wrapped her hands around him and planted the deepest kiss on his lips. "I missed you so much," she said between kisses all over his face.

"I missed you too," he replied quietly trying to not draw attention to the compartment.

She released him and took his hand and sat down with him close to her as possible. "So tell me in one word, how was your summer?" she said smiling.

He bit his lips and pondered. So much had happed during the summer, some of them were bad, most of them were good but all of them could be summed up in one word. "Beautiful," he said simply.

THE END BABY

NOTE: Yes, I finished it. I am so happy. I was really one a roll today. Three updates and they were all over two thousand words.

So since I worked so hard can you guys leave a review pretty please?

It's only a few more days until our ship is proven to be right. He He.

Happy reading to all my Snape/Lily readers.


End file.
